


Two Princes, One Kingdom

by RMRipley



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMRipley/pseuds/RMRipley
Summary: What if Regis had two sons? One is destined for the throne while the other is destined to just be in the way. Will the boys be able to save their kingdom and bring peace back to the world that they love so much?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Gladiolus Amicitia/Tifa Lockhart, Iris Amicitia/Ravus Nox Fleuret, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum, Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

#  Prologue

# 

* * *

He sat by the door of the Regalia staring out the window as the landscape passed, he swung his feet as he watched the beautiful night sky pass above them. His mother sat next to him cuddling his younger brother as he slept in her arms, while he found himself tired too he chose to stay awake. The Crown City was a beautiful sight in the distance, but he was mostly looking out the door to avoid his father’s glare from the front seat. 

While he deserved his father’s glare he thought that it had been long enough it shouldn’t bother the King as much as it still did, it had been about a year since the accident with his brother, and while he had apologized repeatedly for it his father wasn’t having any of his apologies. First the Crystal rejected him and left him with a rather large scar on his cheek, then he was stupid enough to try to protect his brother and mother from a monster that should have ate him. He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a warm hand pull his head over, he rested his head in his mother lap as she stroked his unruly black mop of spikes. She always made him feel better.

“Why must you coddle the boy?” He almost flinched at his father’s sharp voice. 

“The same reason you coddle Noctis. He’s 8, Regis. Let him grow up feeling loved.” Aulea raised her voice enough to express her aggravation with the King but not enough to disturb the two children sleeping in her lap. 

He heard his father give an irritated sigh before turning back around and looking out the front of the car, he didn’t understand why his father had cast him aside. So the Crystal hadn’t chosen him, did that make him worthless and defective? He hadn’t noticed a tear had escaped down his face until he felt his mother’s hand wipe it away which caused him to bury his face into her skirt. 

Soon they arrived home, Regis got out and picked up the small sleeping Noctis then helped Aulea out who coaxed Zack out with her. Regis walked ahead of them and into the Citadel, Aulea wrapped an arm around his small shoulders as they walked up the grand staircase. Noctis had gotten the large royal suite while he had been moved into one of the many guest rooms down the hall, and like always Noctis had waited till their parents had retired for the night before leaving his room and climbing into his brother's bed. 

“You better get out of here before you get into trouble.” He warned not really in the mood to receive more rath from his father. 

“But I’m scared… The room is scary.” Noctis whimpered as he rubbed at his leg. 

“Okay, but if dad comes again.”

“He won’t! I’ll be super quick, I promise.” 

With a silent ‘okay’, the two laid down back to back and closed their eyes to fall into a sweet slumber. It was how they had spent most of their nights since Zack had been removed from the room he once shared with Noctis, even then they could be found in each other’s beds with their backs and feet pressed together.. It always pained Zack to watch his brother hobble his way into the room and try to climb onto the bed, usually Zack would help him on the large bed but now his bed was much lower and was easier to climb onto. 

Zack woke to find he was the only one in his bed, his mother must have come in and taken Noctis to his room. Their mother always did that for their own protection, he got out of bed and shivered as he walked across the unforgiving cold marble to his dresser to change and get ready for the day. 

* * *

_ Three Years Later… _

“Again..” The older man commanded the ten year old who laid flat on his back before him. 

With a growl and rage building Zack warped in an attempt to attack the older man only to be sent flying across the room from a well placed block to his gut. He landed a bit harder this time, all of the air knocked from his chest as he tried to dodge his own sword that fell with him. 

“Again..” The instructor commanded, Zack rolled onto his knees and elbows as he tried to regain his air. 

His arms trembled from the excessive training hours today, he opened his eyes to see blood dripping onto the floor and instantly pinched his nose before rolling onto his back again hoping to stop the mess. He looked up to see his instructor looking down at him as his friend, Gladiolus, came running up with several paper towels. 

“I’m sorry.” He coughed not realizing how much blood actually had run down the back of his throat, he took the paper towels from Gladio and held them to his nose.

“Don’t apologize. Sit up before you drown.” Angeal kneeled and helped the raven-haired boy sit up while checking his nose. 

“I’ll go get the mop and clean up.” Gladio stated before running off to do as he said, Angeal picked Zack up and carried him to a bench to recover. 

“Your nose is broken.” Angeal stated as he once again kneeled in front of the boy. 

“I’ll be okay. I just need a minute to recover.” Zack mumbled through the paper towels before starting another coughing fit. 

“You need to see your doctor. Common I’ll take you.” Angeal watched as the boy's eyes widened in fear before he quickly looked down. 

“Oh my goodness! What happened?!” Aulea’s voice rang as she ran over to them. Usually she didn’t even bother coming to see how they were doing. Angeal looked at his watch to see is was dinner time, they had been training for almost 5 hours, normally their sessions didn’t go on this long. 

“He broke his nose and refuses to see the doctor.” Angeal stated. 

“I’ll be okay.” Zack coughed, the paper towels had almost been completely soaked in blood. 

“How long ago did this happen?” Her voice was filled with worry as she tipped the boys head back to inspect his nose herself.

“Only a few minutes ago.” Angeal answered. 

“Thank you. Come on, let's get you cleaned up.” She gave a worried smile before coaxing Zack to his feet and guiding him out of the training room that Gladio was attempting to clean. Angeal watched as the boy fought with the mop before slipping on the freshly mopped floor and falling into the water bucket, Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose before going and sending the soaked boy home for the day. 

* * *

Regis sat at the dinner table with Noctis who was playing with a few sculptures while they waited for Aulea and Zack to arrive. Noctis hummed and talked to himself as he rocked side to side in his wheelchair. While he could walk with help it was best for the healing to stay seated which was hard for a 8 year old boy to do. Regis looked at Noctis as he heard the boy's stomach growl, Regis was about to speak when the doors opened to the dining hall and Aulea and Zack walked in and sat at the table. 

“What happened?” Regis asked looking at Zack who now had a large bandage on his nose and a growing bruise crawling from the edges. 

“It was an accident.” He said in a muffled tone that was the result of the bandage, he stared at the table, his leg beginning to bounce.

“I see. Maybe Hewley is going too soft on you for you to make mistakes.” Regis stated as dinner was being brought out. 

“Oh drop it. It was an accident, it happens. You can’t say you didn’t get hurt when you trained as a little boy.” Aulea huffed. 

Regis huffed before eating his dinner and helping Noctis, Zack just stared at his food until they took away the plates. After being excused Zack walked over and took hold of Noctis’ wheelchair and pushed him up to his room, the whole time neither brother said a word even as Zack helped Noctis get into his pajamas. 

“Does it hurt?” Noctis finally whispered as Zack tucked him into bed. 

“Get some rest, you need it.” Zack nodded before leaving the room and heading to his own. 


	2. Every Action Has A Reaction

“Wake Up!” The voice was sharp and demanding. Zack sat up and looked around as he noticed he had fallen asleep in his professor’s office. 

“Sorry.” He muttered, still trying to wake up.

“This is the fourth time this week, Zack. Why aren’t you getting enough sleep at home?” The red head tilted his head before standing and walking over to the window, crossing his arms behind his back causing his red leather coat to sway. 

“It won’t happen again.” Zack muttered as he collected his books, he knew it would happen again it was inevitable. 

“Read and study Loveless Act I, please. We will discuss it next week.” Genesis didn’t even turn around to face the young man who stood and slung his backpack over one shoulder with a wince. 

“See you next week.” Zack mumbled as he left, next he had Angeal who was going to beat the living snot out of him. 

He just couldn’t catch a break, sure Noctis had almost the same classes but Gladio had been told to be his trainer and Ignis didn’t fill his workload like Zack. The two met up as they walked to the training room, Noctis still had a slight limp but was improving with each visit to the Oracle. Zack looked at Noctis who had let his hair grow out long in the front and spike out in the back while Zack’s hair spiked in every direction and didn’t ever seem to have a style to it. 

“Congrats.” Zack said after a little while.

“On?” Noctis asked, his voice sullen and void of almost all emotion.

“Your future engagement.” Zack stated with an eye roll, he didn’t know why he put up with his brother sometimes. They hardly saw each other and when they did it was usually at dinner between their parents who shared idol conversation. 

“Oh.. Yeah.” 

Zack shook his head as they entered the training room, Angeal and Gladio had been practicing while they waited for the princes to arrive. Zack tossed his things in a corner before walking over and effortlessly picking up a two handed sword, Noctis on the other hand had to be greatly coaxed to pick up the plain short sword he had been training with for months. Zack performed warp attacks on Angeal who blocked effortlessly before they switched and it was Zack’s turn to block. Gladio on the other hand was tossing Noctis around quite a bit, Zack remembered when Angeal battered him around when he was little which caused him to miss a block and quickly landed on his ass. 

“Zack, focus.” Angeal barked. 

Zack growled and quickly recovered before returning blows to Angeal who continued to encourage the attack, Zack changed swords in a blink to a short one handed sword to help concentrate the attacks. When he finished he bowed and rested his hands on his knees, panting. He needed a good session to get all of his anger out. 

“Hey Angeal! I’ll trade ya!” Gladio shouted as Noctis sat on the ground in front of him pouting. “Especially now that Zack is worn out.”

“Hey! I ain’t that tired punk.” Zack shouted back.

“Oh yeah? Let’s see what you got.” Gladio beat his fist against his chest, Zack growled and ran at the brunette grabbing him around the waist and tackling him to the floor. 

“Children… I’m in charge of children.” Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched the two well muscled teens tackle and display some rather impressive swordsmanship against one another. 

Noctis had moved over to a bench as the two almost got him involuntarily involved, Angeal sat with the young preteen and simply talked to the boy to bring him out of his shell a little. It seemed like it took forever but by the time Angeal was able to get Noctis to work with him it was time for the boys to leave, Zack and Gladio had broken apart a while ago and had simply just laid on the floor panting. 

“Zack, Gladio, don't forget you boys get field training tomorrow with Sephiroth. Noctis you are here with me.” Angeal stated as the boys packed up and left the training room. 

“See ya Ang!” Zack shouted as he waved only to turn around and almost run into his father. He quickly stopped and gave a slight bow before completely averting his gaze to the floor. Gladio quickly bowed before he ran Zack over, Noctis was the only one who hadn’t bowed.

“Well it looks like I came in just in time to see you all finished. Noctis I will be observing your training tomorrow.” Regis inclined his head to Angeal, who had given a slight bow, before leaving. 

“Zack, it’s just father you don’t have to bow.” Noctis gave a confused look to his older brother, although he didn’t understand their relationship at all and it caused Zack to distance himself from his brother.

“I’m the son he didn’t want, remember. The more of a civilian I act the happier he is.” Zack snapped, picking up his backpack and heading back towards his room with Gladio in tow. 

“But-...” Noctis sighed as Ignis came walking up with a pen and paper in hand ready to give the Prince his next agenda. Noctis half listened to Ignis as he walked towards the garden dragging his backpack the entire way. 

“Oh your father wanted to see you.” Ignis stated as he pushed his glasses up his nose. 

“Okay.” Noctis sighed before heading to the throne room his father was sure to be in. Ignis had grabbed his backpack that he almost purposefully left. As he entered the throne room he gave his father a slight blow but refrained from much more as his leg began cramping, he tried to rub the muscle spasm away without notice. 

“I hear you are failing one of your classes for lack of participation, and it isn’t defense.” Regis spoke, his words harsh but caring. 

“I’m afraid I don’t find the topics interesting.” Noctis admitted. 

“I see, well when you become King you will need to know everything that doesn’t interest you. You may want to take that into consideration.” Regis stated in a flat irritated tone. “Ignis add to his literature workload.”

“Of course your majesty.” Ignis bowed before jotting down in his notebook. Noctis and Ignis began to leave when Regis spoke up again. 

“Send your brother in for me would you.” 

“Yes sir.” Noctis answered before he left the throne room and headed for the one spot he hoped his brother would be. From the tone in his father’s voice he was hoping it wouldn’t result in Zack hating him more. 

* * *

Zack twitched as he sat at the breakfast table the next morning, his back hurt from last night but he wasn’t going to complain. It didn’t help to complain, only made things worse and he already got the shit end of the stick. He didn’t complain when his mother walked in and patted his back as she walked by, even though he wanted to drop to the floor and cry from the pain. Noctis soon came to eat which Zack hardly acknowledged him until he got up. 

“Don’t forget to do your homework please.” His voice strained as he left the room and headed outside to sit and wait for his field training. Which he still wasn’t sure how he was going to complete. 

“Hey. You okay?” Gladio came out and sat by Zack who was staring blankly at nothing. 

“Yeah.” His voice even sounded tired to him. 

“You may want a new shirt before we go.” Gladio pointed out as the black fabric had begun to get a wet gleam on his back in the sun. 

“Of course.” He sighed. 

“I’ll run and get it. Try not to hurt yourself much more while I am gone.” Gladio said before he got up.

“Might want to grab a couple.” Zack added as Gladio nodded and ran back inside to Zack’s room. Zack looked up to see a large silver haired man towering over him, his features were stern yet loving which was quite the combination. 

“Where is Gladio going?” His voice soft and almost song like.

“I’m sorry it’s my fault, he ran inside to get me a few more shirts… since I’ve ruined this one.” Zack lowered his head, he wasn’t in the mood to fight anyone and sure as hell didn’t want to go out in the field. 

“I see… You’re brother got in trouble again?” Zack looked up shocked at the man. 

“Yeah, how’d you know?” 

“We will talk on the way, it’s going to be a long drive.” Sephiroth gestured to the car, as Zack began getting up Gladio came out and grabbed his arm helping him to his feet and down the stairs. 

They all got into the car, Zack took the back seat and tried not to whimper as the seat brushed against his back. Gladio reached back and handed him the shirts he brought, along with a bag to put the dirty ones into, Zack gave him a thankful smile. 

“So this is what happens when the first son fails the crystal? They become the whipping boy for the chosen one.” Sephiroth shook his head as he looked in the mirror to see Zack removing the blood soaked garment from his back as best as he could. The fabric tore the formed scabs from the skin causing it to continue to bleed. 

“It’s nothing. I deserve it for harming my brother.” Zack admitted as he folded the dirty shirt to put it into the bag, he had learned to ignore the sensation of blood running down his back by now. 

“Oh my.. Zack that’s bad.” Gladio said feeling super unsure about the whole training day thing, he also hadn’t seen Zack this hurt before.

“How many this time?” Sephiroth said, keeping his voice level and void of emotion.

“Only 20 this time…” The raven haired boy admitted as he built up the courage to put on the clean shirt in his lap.

“For what?” Gladio looked between Zack and Sephiroth concerned for his friend. 

“Noctis is failing the history and literature of Insomnia and since he is still healing from the injury I caused him I get all of his beatings. Father's orders. Double if I flinch, triple if I cry out.” Zack admitted as he visibly bit his tongue as he pulled the new shirt down his back.

Silence filled the car, Gladio sat in shock while Zack sat so his back didn’t touch anything. Sephiroth was going to torture the boys well, that was until Angeal gave the heads up that Zack would be to hurt to actually battle anything. Sephiroth remembered the last time Angeal had warned him about the older boy, he was only 8 then and didn’t deserve the punishments he received just because his brother had a nightmare and was found in Zack’s bed. Misdirected anger didn’t solve anything, and it sure broke the family up. Sephiroth had caught Queen Aulea going into Zack’s room at night and carrying Noctis back to his bed so their father wouldn’t find out. 

“Where are we going?” Zack asked as he frowned seeing they weren’t going where Angeal said they would be or where they normally ventured. 

“Hammerhead. I know a young lady that’s great with a sewing needle and a gentle hand. Your training is going exceptionally well and if we skip this week you’ll over achieve next week. It’s who you are. You deserve a day off.” Sephiroth added as they pulled into the small little town and parked by the gas station. 

Zack got out of the car and saw Noctis’ friend Prompto with his girlfriend Cindy who was helping her father and grandfather work on a hunk of junk that probably belonged to Prompto. At least that's what Zack guessed from the panicked dance the boy was doing as they beat against the tough steel. He could smell the wonderful diner food that wafted its way out from Tokka’s diner, then he glanced to see Sephiroth meeting up with a woman in a lab coat who was quite a bit smaller than him. Zack and Gladio slowly made their way over to them in a rather cautious manner as locals roughed each other up and gave them a weird look as they noticed they were royal. 

“Zack I would like you to meet Lucrecia Crescent. Close friend and a great doctor.” Sephiroth spoke with great respect in his voice. 

“Oh hush you. It’s great to meet you Zack.” Lucrecia held her hand out which Zack took and gingerly shook. “Are you in a lot of pain?” Her brows furrowed with worry.

“No I’m fine.” He tried to speak confidently only to have his body betray him with muscle twitches. 

“And Sephiroth is a dwarf. Come into my camper, I will help you.” Lucrecia gestured to her camper and tried to coax Zack inside without touching him since she didn’t know where or to what extent his injuries were.

“I think I should be insulted…” Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the woman before gently prodding at an injured but still extremely sore spot on the ravens back making him whimper, flinch, then hurry towards the camper.

“That was mean.” Gladio stated. 

“He wouldn’t have gone otherwise.” Sephiroth answered knowing exactly how the boy's head was built. “He was expecting punishment for whimpering. Says alot about how much pain he can conceal.”

“It’s a shame he has to. Although finding this out explains so much about why he would be fine one day then miss training the next and wouldn’t leave his room.” Gladio pondered before following the giant silver haired man into the tiny camper. 

“Indeed.”

When they stepped in Zack was sitting backwards in a chair and biting the back to muffle his pain as Lucrecia cut his shirt off of him. She frowned at Sephiroth before continuing, she had warm water close by to help as she soaked the shirt off the scabs that had formed into the shirt once again. The audible gasp in the room matched the grimaces on their faces. The wounds covered his back and were deep, some of the new ones cut through the old scars. Zack was trembling so hard they could hear his teeth chatter against the chair, Lucrecia carefully cleaned the wounds and applied a numbing spray to help with some of the pain before she began her stitch work.

Lucrecia continued to dab at the blood and spry on the numbing solution until Zack became still enough to begin sewing. When she did begin he would flinch then apologize off and on, she waved off his apologies and encouraged him to relax as she worked. She watched as Gladio and Sephiroth appeared to be playing on their phone and oblivious to the now passed out boy in the chair.

“How old is he?” She asked while she worked, she expected him to pass out from the pain long before she began sewing. 

“16, his brother just turned 14 a couple weeks ago.” Sephiroth answered without looking up.

“And how long has this been going on?” She had paused to look at him disbelieving.

“8 or 9 years probably. Since his brother was hurt.” Sephiroth finally looked up to see the shock on her face. 

“That is terrible.” She said as she continued to work. 

“Yes, but I fear there is nothing we can do till he is able to move out in the next year or two.” The silver haired man returned his attention to his phone. 

* * *

Zack and Gladio parted ways inside of the Citadel, Zack shuffled his way to his room. He frowned as he found his door was ajar and the light inside was turned on, he approached it slowly until he heard a familiar hum coming from his room. He propped open the door to see a young girl laying on his bed, her long silver hair was braided and draped over her shoulder as her fingers played with the ends. Her legs were crossed at the ankle, he noticed her red and black leggings hugged all her curves and accentuated her voluptuous ass. His eyes trailed up her body and noticed she was wearing one of his hoodies, he frowned at that and noticed she was also on his laptop and wearing his headphones. 

“Why are you in my room?” He crossed his arms loosely as it hurt his back. 

“Phone.” She demanded as she held out her hand and gestured for him to give it.

“Ari…” His frown deepened.

“Phone… Please.” She continued, he sighed and pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over which she eagerly plugged in the cable from the computer. He didn’t have the energy to fight her tonight, so he gave in and closed his door before beginning to change. 

“What crap are you putting on my phone now?” He asked as he put on sweatpants, he so wasn’t ready to try changing his shirt. 

She smiled as she finally looked up to see him, only her face fell as she noticed hints of bangade showing from the neck and sleeves of his shirt. She got up quickly, taking the headphones off her head, and began pulling on the edges of his shirt to see what was underneath it.

“By the Six, what happened?!” She cried as she saw the bandages that were beginning to stain with blood again.

“It’s nothing. Can you please answer my questions?” He said as he tried to remove her hands only to hurt himself more. 

“Z… Talk to me..” She had a firm scowl on her face and she crossed her arms.

He didn’t have the energy to argue with her today, so he sat in the chair in his room and looked up at her. “I don’t want you to worry about this please, it’s nothing you can change.”

“Z… When do the bandages have to be changed?” Her features softened as she noted the defeat in his features, he was never this exhausted around her. 

“I can’t remember, probably soon.” He sighed, she stepped closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He instinctively leaned his head against her and loosely wrapped his arms around her legs. 

“How about I help you redress them? Then you can go to bed.” He hated to admit that she had so much control over him, it would make more sense if she was his girlfriend. 

“Okay, can we at least play some music I like before you begin torturing me?” He could faintly hear her light girly love songs playing from his laptop. 

“Oh fine, big baby.” She smirked and patted his head before walking out of his embrace and changing the music to some hard rock he liked and unplugged the headphones. When she returned to him she bent and grabbed the hem of his shirt. “Up.” He frowned at her causing her to repeat her demand. “Up, please.” 

This time he complied, it didn’t hurt as much when someone else undressed him. He lifted his arms as she slowly worked the shirt up his back so as to not hurt him before pulling it over his head, she was admiring the wrapped bandage and how it was wrapped so perfectly. She began looking around and noticed he didn’t have any supplies to rebandage. 

“Zack, where are the extra bandages?” Her brows knit together in worry.

“My bag, I think.” He gestured over to the bag by the door. “Or Gladio has them.”

“Why would Gladio have them?” She questioned as she went to fetch his bag.

“Why does he do a lot of things? I don’t know, he was with me all day.” Zack sighed leaning his head against his arms that rested on the back of the chair. 

“Okay, point proven.” She began digging through his bag and found another bag full of supplies and even a handwritten note of directions. “Who’s Lucrecia?”

“The doctor friend of Seph’s. She was nice.” 

“Oh. Okay.” She shrugged as she brought over the bag of supplies and followed the directions as best as she could, Lucrecia used some rather large words in her writing. “She says to change bandages everytime they begin to show blood then once a day once it stops.”

All she got for an answer was a hum from deep in his chest, he was close to falling asleep the way he sat. She took the bandage scissors into her hands and began cutting away at the bandage as best as she could while working around him, thankfully Lucrecia had charted out where his wounds were so she wouldn’t accidently cut a stitch. Aranea removed the bandage and tried to hold in the gasp at the sight, she grabbed the cleaner the doctor provided and began cleaning. 

She traced his wounds so carefully, who would have done such a thing to him, she felt him take several sharp breaths as she ran over some of the red and puffy lacerations. She mumbled her apologies. Once she was finished cleaning she moved on to the salve that was also provided and began spreading it over the lacerations. At first she thought he was growling at her as she tried to lighten her touch only to find he was purring, she smiled and held back a giggle. He was quite entertaining at times and appeared to enjoy her help. 

She bent to pick up the dirty material and put it into a disposable bag before she attempted to wrap his long torso. She stood with the bandage in hand as she reread the instructions, she wanted to wrap his back correctly so that he wouldn’t unwrap it in his sleep. He was the most restless sleeper she had met, it was a wonder he was even able to stay on the bed. Finally she decided she had delayed long enough and began attempting to wrap, it wasn’t as hard as she thought it was going to be but it was still hard to keep it tight enough to not move but loose enough to not turn him purple. When she got to his shoulder she got stumped, she looked back at the instructions which didn’t mention how to wrap such a weird area and she obviously didn’t look at his old bandage well enough to see how it was done. 

So she settled on prying his hand open and setting the roll in his hand before digging out the old bandage to study it again, luckily it wasn’t as difficult as she thought and she quickly finished wrapping him like a mummy. She roused him back awake after cleaning up the mess she had made and watched as he stirred awake and stretched his arms having large red indents from the back of the chair. He cried in pain as he stretched too far and curled up against the chair, she soothed his hair before coaxing him to go to bed which he obliged. She returned his laptop to its home along with placing his phone on the charger and ensuring his alarm for school was set. 

“Okay mother hen, I think I can do the rest by myself.” She could hear the smile through his words and turned to see his half lidded eyes looking at her with a smile that was warm and inviting. 

“Okay, get some sleep and I’ll see you in the morning. Do you feel up to giving me a ride in the morning?” Aranea looked at him with worry, she would find a ride to school if he wasn’t feeling up to it.

“Of course. Have to repay you somehow.” He flopped onto the bed laying on his stomach and wiggled his way under his pillow. 

She smiled and covered him half up with the blanket before she turned off the light and left his room, she knew he was asleep when his head hid under his pillow. Now her full attention was on the Royal Advisor who should have been here tending to Zack, she spun on her heel and headed for Noctis’ room to see if the man in question was there before heading to his room. Indeed he wasn’t in Noctis’ room and the young prince was fast asleep, again she strode to Ignis’ room. She entered without knocking to emphasise how mad she truly was despite her loving nature with Zack. 

“Aranea.. What’s wrong?” Ignis spun around to see her in the doorway, her brows were sewn together with anger and from her quickened breaths he knew better than to be sweet at this point.

“What in all of Eos happened to Zack!” Her words were harsh and cold.

“What are you talking about? He’s fine, I heard his training today went very well.” He honestly had no idea what she was talking about and went off the report he received from Gladio.

“Bull…. You…” She growled as she tried to find the words. “So you know nothing of the extremely large lacerations that cover his back and shoulders?” 

“I have no idea what you speak of.” He really was trying to figure out what she was talking about, he read nothing about injuries on the report.

“Then you are blind.” She stated. “Last time I checked, enemies don’t carry whips with them so they can bind and whip those who wish to defeat them.” She hated seeing people punished for things they didn’t do. 

“That is absolutely absurd Aranea.” Ignis protested and crossed his arms. 

“Is it? Then explain to me why Zack was punished!?” She grabbed her phone from the hoodie pocket as it buzzed, it was Gladio. Finally someone with answers maybe. “Hold that thought.” 

“Why are you wearing the prince’s jacket?” She rolled her eyes, he was so unobservant sometimes. 

“I said hold that thought.” She held up a finger to him as she called Gladio, his text made no sense. “Hey Gladdy, what did your text say?” A long pause. “Oh… okay… And Z?” Worry spread to her face again, Ignis tipped his head as he watched the sudden emotion for the older raven haired boy cover her face. “Yeah, I’ll stop by in a bit. Thanks.” With that she hung up.

“Care to enlighten me?” He crossed his arms, anger had begun to spread on his face. 

“As soon as you tell me what Zack did to deserve such a medieval punishment.” She looked at him then. “Quit scowling, I have more right to scowl than you.” 

“What is going on between you and Zack?” Ignis watched her walk over to his bed and sit. 

“What I can’t care for a friend? He needed help, he can’t bandage his back all by himself. Hell the man almost started crying from the pain of removing his shirt.” 

“He’s faking. He’s always been good at putting on a show for sympathy since his brother deemed the chosen one.” 

“You can’t be serious?” Aranea balked. Had he gone mad? 

“It’s classic Zack. I’m pretty sure he made his nose bleed on purpose most of the time just to get Queen Aulea’s attention.” Ignis crossed his arms. 

Aranea sat speechless for a few minutes, Ignis had gone mad from his title. He used to not care who was the chosen one and tended to both Prince’s as equals. She had been with Ignis for several years now and this new behavior was not something she was expecting, sure he was under a lot of stress but nothing he has been up against before. She wasn’t understanding this sudden hate that he projected. 

She was going to speak but chose not to, she didn’t feel like having this conversation anymore. She got up and left even with his protests, she wanted answers and she knew Gladio was more than willing to give them. 


	3. One Day At A Time

Aranea walked down the hall with her book bag slung over her shoulder, she was surprised Zack hadn’t come to get her but on the other hand he may not be able to get up if his back hurt. More gloomy thoughts filled her head as she headed to his room, she could only imagine what the poor guy was going through. She passed Ignis in the hall who gave her a deep frown, she chose to ignore it. She was going to be mad at him for a while but at this point they hardly spent time together. She didn’t consider it a relationship anymore, she had more “sorry you didn’t get a date” dates with Zack than Ignis. 

She went to knock on the door when she heard Gladio talking inside, she gently pushed the door open to see the two unsuccessfully trying to put on Zack’s school shirt. She couldn’t help but laugh, this caused the two boys to look at the source only Zack looked like he was pleading for help. 

“Here let me help, you two are hopeless.” She tossed her bag on Zack’s disheveled bed before going and helping him into his shirt, as she did she looked over his bandage which was still in decent shape. 

“We just changed that.” Gladio had noticed her looking.

“Impressive.” She smiled as Zack buttoned up his shirt. 

“This sucks. Can’t I stay home?” Zack whined like a child.

“When your dad lets you move out then I don’t see why not. Until then, let’s not push his already half pushed button.” Aranea smiled.

“Quit making sense.” Zack grumbled as she helped him into his jacket. 

“Now where is the fun in that?” She grinned. Gladio carried Zack’s book bag since the boy never left a book at home or at school. 

“I can carry my own bag you know.” Zack frowned.

“Right, like you carried your bag of shirts last night? Dragging it along the ground?” Gladio raised an eyebrow at his friend who really hated to be doted on. 

“Let’s just go before we are late.” Zack tried to remove Aranea’s hands from the tie he hadn’t noticed she tied around his neck.

“Okay all set.” She smiled before turning and grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

“How many people can fit in your car again?” Gladio arched a brow as the two boys followed the silver haired woman in front of them.

“Four comfortably, five if we absolutely have to. But with you it's four tightly.” Zack smiled receiving a punch to the shoulder from Gladio letting out a whine of discomfort, he deserved it and it just added to his already painful body. 

“If you weren’t hurt I’d really kick you ass.” Gladio smirked as they approached the garage, surprisingly Noctis was already waiting by the car ignoring Ignis.

“You’ve never been able to kick my ass.” Zack smirked until Noctis tried to get in the front set, a very disapproving noise rumbled from his throat. “Backseat behind me.” His words were cold. 

“Be sure to get the Prince to school on time, without breaking any speed records today.” Ignis spoke as he wrote in his notebook, Aranea had walked up and gave Ignis a peck on the cheek before she raced Gladio for the car.

“Shotgun!” Aranea said a millisecond before Gladio who frowned and got in the back. 

“No fighting over seating.” Zack frowned at Ignis before he got in and started the custom Audi R8, it looked much like Noctis’ only Zack had time to take it to Hammerhead and get Cindy to trick it out with a few extra accessories and a new paint job. The car also had four doors instead of the sporty two, mostly because Regis wanted Zack to be able to chauffeur his brother around. 

As Zack pulled out of the garage, Aranea was already working on getting music in the car. He wasn’t sure when she had snatched his phone from his pocket but soon some light up beat rock music filled the car much to Zack’s dismay. Gladio laughed at the expression on Zack’s face that almost mirrored the look Noctis currently had while he stared out the window. Luckily school wasn’t too far away from the Citadel as they had wasted a lot of time in Zack’s room just to get him dressed. As usual no one song played all the way as Zack changed it from the steering wheel and Aranea fought back using Zack’s phone, Gladio had learned to tune out the two when they got in such battles but it bothered Noctis to a whole different level. Why, no one knew.

When they got to school, Zack refused to park in the spaces that were specifically reserved for the princes so he parked with some of the higher class citizens who also had nice cars. Although Noctis was sure his brother did it on purpose to make him walk farther than he needed to, Zack was very athletic and didn’t mind the extra 30 feet it took to walk onto the grounds. They parted ways after the car was parked, Noctis retreated to his morning class as fast as he could without being noticed while Zack and Gladio sauntered to their first class. 

Zack was glad he had a few classes with Gladio just so his friend would keep him awake, the lectures were boring and hard to follow. He attempted a few times to try and catch up on his LOVELESS homework, but that was almost impossible as the monotone voice of the teacher made it hard to concentrate. He needed to finish Act I or Genesis would kick his ass and then his father…. He paused and shivered at the thought which turned into a large mistake as he accidentally cried out in pain, his face turned pale as he heard his teacher clear his voice. 

“Am I boring you Mr. Caeum?” The teacher had crossed his arms not the least bit amused. 

“No, sorry for interrupting, accidentally smashed my finger between my books.” He lied.  _ What kind of excuse was that? Moron. _

“Can you please step out into the hall and I will come talk to you after the lecture.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand Zack knew very well. 

He simply nodded and grabbed his things before heading out to the hall, at least out here he could focus on LOVELESS a little better but he knew he couldn’t with the inevitable coming. It seemed like hours while he sat in the hall, he hoped he would be able to decipher Gladio’s notes later to catch up on the probably extremely large assignment that was given based on the lecture. Soon teens left the room followed by Gladio who was just going to wait around the corner for Zack, Zack stood and waited for the teacher to come out. And he did, eventually. 

“Five page essay, due next week. Keep your fingers out of your book bag during my lecture Mr. Caeum. Hurry and get to your next class before you get a tardy.” Zack was surprised the teacher was so lenient, he said a quick thank you before hurrying off around the corner. What the teacher didn’t know was Zack didn’t have another class for an hour, neither did Gladio so they went and sat out under the Banora Whites in the courtyard. 

Zack and Gladio were playing King’s Knight while they passed the time, Gladio’s girlfriend, Tifa, had come and joined them. Usually she was one to join in on a good game but instead she sat drawing in her sketchbook, what she was sketching the boys had no idea as they were focusing elsewhere. 

“Hey Reno.” Tifa’s voice chimed with a smile before she went back to concentrating. 

Zack glanced up, he hadn’t heard anyone walk up to them. Standing in front of them was a tall skinny redhead who was chewing on a toothpick, his red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his dress suit was unkempt and looked like he had slept in it all night. Zack raised a brow at the goggles the boy wore on his forehead and the red tattoos he had that caressed his cheek bones. 

“What’s your name?” Reno kicked Zack’s shoe rather roughly, causing Zack to frown at the cocky redhead. Gladio quickly put his phone away to watch this scuffle unfold and to intervene. 

“Zack…” Zack had a questioning look on his face as a tall bald guy, tanned skin and a prim pressed suit, joined the boy named Reno.

“I won’t ‘member that.” Reno dismissed as he pulled out his phone and answered a text, twitching the toothpick as he did so.

“But, it's four letters. Like your name.”

“Too long, yo. So I’ll call you ‘Slick’ instead.” Reno returned his phone and nodded to the bald boy.

“.... that’s five letters.” Zack ground his teeth. He hated nicknames, he only let Aranea call him Z cause he gave up arguing with her. 

“Oh good, a prince that can count. Bravo, do ya know your ABC’s too?” Reno grinned as he leaned down to face Zack.

“I don’t think I like you.” 

“Good, I don’t like your breed anyway.” Reno stood up again and nodded to the blad boy before they both left. Zack growled and began getting up only to have Gladio wrap his arms around Zack’s shoulders, it took a bit but eventually Zack succumbed to the pain of his back and crumpled back to a sitting position. 

“His punk ass isn’t worth you getting hurt more, and if it comes down to it I’ll attack him for you.” Gladio said, slowly releasing the tense raven in his arms. 

“No you won’t. Reno just likes to bring out the worst in people. See how far he can push someone.” Tifa jumped in with a scowl. 

“Tifa, I think he pushed a little too far.” Gladio’s eyebrows knit together, he finally released Zack after the raven pushed his arms off. 

“I know. I’m not defending him, I’m just saying that’s who he is.” Tifa shrugged and began putting her supplies back into her backpack as the bell rang in the distance. 

“Yeah well he better not do anything stupid for the rest of the day.” Zack grumbled as he huffed his book bag over his shoulder and headed to his next class, which was basically a free class since Angeal taught it and he was the teacher’s aid. 

“Remember not to do anything stupid without me.” Gladio shouted as they parted ways. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll hear it!” Zack laughed as he entered the building that stood off on its own, he had to quickly side step to avoid the large dark skinned man in front of him, Barrett was the only guy Zack actually feared a little.

He gave a sheepish smile before hurrying up the stairs and into Angeal’s classroom, he gave a sigh in relief once the door was shut only to turn around and see he was the only one in the classroom. He frowned and set his bag by the desk, he noticed a stack of papers were stacked on the corner of the desk that hadn’t been graded yet. So Zack helped himself to the grading scale Angeal used and began reading and grading papers, about three pages into the first essay he realized this was a damn novel Angeal requested. Zack continued reading and trying to not fall asleep, this kid chose the worst subject to write about ever. 

_ Snore fest alert. Next! Leave that one for Angeal. _

So he set the paper off to the side and began reading the next essay only to realize it was the same subject, Zack quickly looked at all the essays to realize that was the subject they had to write about. He threw his head back into the office chair and sat rocking with a loud groan, he could feel his intelligence slipping. 

“That’s a bit dramatic Zack.” Angeal stated as he entered the classroom. 

“Ang this is the worst subject I have ever read.” Zack stated with extra aggravation. 

“Only to you Zack. Out of my chair.” Angeal said while shaking the chair as students hurried to get in class before the bell rang. “I figured you would be bored today so you have those to grade.” Angeal smiled then turned to the class as the bell rang and the last few students slammed into the door frame trying to make it on time. Zack laughed, Angeal only gave tardy slips to Zack and that only lasted till the end of the day. 

Angeal scowled and began lecturing after he found the correct page in his book while Zack returned to Angeal’s desk and continued to grade the paper he tossed aside earlier. He would move when Angeal shooed him from the desk and returned when Angeal left the desk, he also actually paid enough attention to the lecture to know when to turn the page in Angeal’s teaching book. Scary it was. 

* * *

Noctis sat bored in his history class, he was getting tired of all the girls in the school talking about him. He hated attention, he didn’t like only being liked based on his royal status. He glanced over to see Prompto trying to balance an origami swan on his nose while Cindy and Luna giggled as quietly as they could. He was supposed to be in Angeal’s history class but he had Ignis move him elsewhere so he didn’t have to see his brother, now more than ever since he was now the cause of Zack’s pain and hate. The night still haunted him, this last time was worse than the ones before. This time Zack let out a cry of surprise from the intensity, Noctis shook his head and hit his head on the desk trying to not relive the memory. 

He could feel Luna rub his back and all of the eyes he had on him, yeah he didn’t mean to hit his head that hard it just happened to fall that way. Soon class was over and it was lunch time, which would have been a good thing if he ate outside of the Citadel. Prompto and Cindy got up and headed out, while Luna drug Noctis from his chair and walked with him to the lunch room with the others. Noctis was surprised he didn’t see Zack sitting with his groupies and causing chaos. Noctis still grabbed food because it was already paid for by his father and the less gossip he spread the better, last thing he wanted was a lecture from his father about how bad he made the family look in the news. 

Soon Noctis noticed Zack, Gladio, Tifa and Aranea walk in, while the others were chatting and Gladio had an arm slung around Tifa. Zack looked exhausted, he now had an irregular stride about him instead of the long confident gait that Noctis envied. He furrowed his brows as he watched his brother falter a step before choosing to stop and just lean against a wall as if nothing happened. Noctis didn’t notice Luna had been talking to him until she squeezed his shoulder but he didn’t remove his eyes off his brother. 

“Noct… He’s going to be okay.” She whispered. “You aren’t the only one seeing the strong one weaken.”

“What?” He looked at her then with obvious confusion written on his face. She confused him on a good day and that made no sense.

“You brother, he is in too much pain and it’s catching up with him.” She gestured toward Zack again who had suddenly given up the fight to hold his book bag to Gladio.

Noctis watched as the line began to move. Aranea had lightly wrapped her arm around Zack’s lean waist letting him wrap an arm around her shoulders as if to use her like a cane. He also took note that his boisterous group was suddenly quiet and watched the tall raven closely, when the line stopped again Aranea had taken a peak under Zack’s jacket. It confused Noctis when she returned with Zack’s phone in hand and began texting on it, usually Zack put up a fight with the silver haired girl but today she seemed to be the only thing keeping him standing. Soon the party got through the line Gladio was carrying Zack’s tray as they made their way to… wait why are they coming to this table?

“Scootch over and grab more chairs.” Gladio boomed as he set trays down and began rearranging the table while Tifa ran to grab more chairs. 

“Hey! What happened to your table?” Prompto whined as him and Cindy were squished into Noctis and Luna. 

“We wanted to see your pretty faces.” Tifa answered back sarcastically. Yeah she was totally Gladio’s type. 

“Z wouldn’t have made it to our table.” Aranea said, Noctis could hear the deep worry in her voice. 

“Okay that too.” Gladio plopped down by Tifa and began eating while Aranea ignored her food and tried to examine Zack’s back again while he sat.

“Woman can you just let me eat?” Zack tried to bat Aranea off except it was a very poor attempt. 

“You can eat while I prod. You’ve done it before.” She rolled her eyes. “Hey Gladdy, did you guys happen to bring supplies?”

“Yea-maybe…” Gladio paused before digging through Zack’s bag. 

“Hey invasive.” Zack mumbled through the food in his mouth. 

“You guys are gross.” Prompto exclaimed.

“Nah, this is normal family behavior. Should have seen my brothers when they were our age.” Cindy added in as she picked at her salad. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Luna asked softly. 

“Just because you're the daughter of the Oracle who healed my brother doesn’t mean I feel like getting in trouble for letting my brother's fiancee heal me.” Zack almost growled the words, but the table knew he wasn’t lying. Zack’s legs were visibly shaking, the look on Aranea’s face never faltered from worried.

“How much physical activity have you been doing to cause your legs to shake?” Noctis asked, everyone wanted to beat him except Prompto who looked just as clueless.

“Read your anatomy text again boy genius. I know you have the class again. You of all people should understand.” Zack really was losing his temper today, a medicine bottle was heard rattling before Aranea placed something in Zack’s palm and returned the bottle to Zack’s bag. Zack took the pills then continued to eat. 

Gladio had nodded at Aranea to confirm the extra bandage material before eating his food, Aranea smiled and began eating while conversing with Tifa around the boys who sat between them having a mini eating contest. After Gladio and Zack finished eating they got up and headed unto the restroom with Zack’s book bag, all the girls sat together to talk even with a very distracted Aranea. 

“Prompto, common it’s time for us to go.” A blonde boy came up to the table, he was a spitting image of Prompto except the lack of freckles and his hair was out of control spiky. 

“But I still have another class.” Prompto looked up confused.

“Fine, I’ll tell mom you refused to go to your appointment.” His voice took on a stern tone, but everyone knew his bark was more than his bite. “Besides you’ll be back in time for it anyway.”

“Fine. I’ll call you later Cin’.” Prompto smiled before kissing Cindy on the cheek and leaving with the other blonde. 

“Cloud can be so pushy sometimes.” Cindy whined. “He’s such a people pleaser. Good thing Zack and Gladio weren’t here, they would have too much fun torturing the two.”

“It would be funny, although I think Cloud would cling to Zack a little too much.” Luna added

“Like Prompto does to Gladio? Yikes, I don’t think the Citadel could handle it.” Tifa sighed imagining the wreckening.

“You guys always think of the worst scenario possible, don’t you?” Noctis asked as he rested his head in the palm of his hand with an elbow propped on the table. 

“Do you not know your brother? He tosses Gladio around like a sack of chocobo grain, all he needs is another toy to beat up.” Tifa argued.

“Who am I beating up?” No one heard the raven walk up, he already seemed to be in a better mood. Aranea was blaming the drugs for his better mood. 

“Not me for a while.” Gladio grinned, setting Zack’s bag on the table and disposing of the lunch trays at the table. 

“Ha Ha.” Zack rolled his eyes, he carried his jacket now. It was too tight normally and it was really too tight now. 

“We were talking about you gaining your very own Prompto.” Luna smiled.

“I don’t need one, I have Noctis.” Zack smirked, his true colors were beginning to shine again. 

“Oh be nice.” Tifa and Aranea spoke simultaneously. 

“I hate when you guys do that.” He glared at them

“Zack I think they are talking about Prompto’s twin Cloud. He aims to please anyone and everyone with authority and is actually very timid.” Gladio said spinning a chair around to sit in it backwards at the table.

“Oh… He has a twin? Huh.” Zack pondered the thought for a while. Before shrugging it off. “Did they not have dessert today?”

A collective laugh followed Aranea hitting her head onto the table, Zack always had a sweet tooth and it ruled most of his meal decisions. While he loved all food, sweets topped most savory foods and dessert was the one thing he had passed up in the lunch line that was now closed. 

“You passed it up buddy.” Gladio patted Zack on the shoulder causing the raven to flinch.

“And no one thought to grab me it anyway… Some friends.” He scowled and shook his head. “Oh well. I’ll just go see Ang, he always has something sweet.”

“That’s cause he knows you all too well.” Luna added, she rarely spoke up when Zack was around but had started opening up since she was around more often. 

“True.” Zack grinned before getting up, the bell was about to ring and he had a mentor to steal food from. He walked over and ruffled Noctis’ hair causing the young raven to whine in protest. “Try to stay awake in class today, okay bud?” 

Noctis took it more as a threat than advice, Zack was in a lot of pain as evident by his gait but he really was trying to not cause his brother more pain. Aranea, Tifa and Cindy got up and headed to their next class while Gladio ran after Zack deciding he also wanted dessert, again. Noctis and Luna retreated to their class slowly as the bell rang. 

* * *

Zack lost track of time, he had fallen asleep on Angeal’s desk while he was grading reports and reading LOVELESS. Angeal tapped on Zack’s head with a rather sharp pen earning a displeasing groan from the sleeping boy. When Zack still refused to arouse, Angeal grabbed a stack of books for a student that was staying late and dropped them a hair away from Zack’s face causing him to sit up quickly and push the books away. 

“Ang!” He cried out as he came back to his senses with a growl.

“And that’s why you don’t fall asleep in my class.” Angeal smiled before helping the student once again, Zack heard the low giggle from the kid before paying attention to Ang. 

Zack really did have a bad habit of falling asleep in his teachers' classrooms, while he learned it all very quickly the rest bored him to sleep, literally. Zack gathered up his things and finished the last of the report before grading it and laying with the rest on the desk, he returned the grading sheet to Angeal’s desk drawer and retrieved a candy bar before grabbing his bag and leaving the classroom. Zack had inserted his headphones into his ears as he walked back to his car before unwrapping the candy bar and eating it. He really didn’t want to go home but he had duties there as well that needed to be finished. 


	4. Damned If You Do, Damned If You Dont

It had been a week of Aranea doting on him, while he didn’t want to complain, it was beginning to get under Ignis’ skin which in turn was bad news for Zack. He was no more than good friends with Aranea and while he always wanted something more with her, he wasn’t about to force himself onto her and make her end her, going on five years, relationship with Ignis. So he began to distance himself, he hated it but it was for the best. His back had for the most part healed and he was back into his weapons training with Angeal and Sephiroth, he still couldn’t stay awake during Genesis’ class but he had finished the homework assignment much to his teachers' surprise. 

Sephiroth had planned another training session with Noctis, Zack, and Gladio; this time they were going a little farther than Hammerhead. Sephiroth thought it would be good training to head up to the Vesperpool north of Lestallum, much to their father’s protest they were finally able to go. Zack and Gladio were eager to go and battle some rather nasty creatures while Noctis was more reserved about the issue. 

Sephiroth found himself driving to the Vesperpool with a bouncy teen in the front seat. Zack always was in a world all his own and his aura was positive most of the time. Zack and Gladio were having quite a bit of fun in their seats jamming out to the music while Noctis sulked. The silver haired man couldn’t believe the difference between the two brothers, night and day it seemed, Zack was the bouncy energetic one and Noctis was the shy and reserved one.

“I can’t wait to fight some real baddies, Anak aren’t even a challenge anymore.” Zack grinned as he settled back into his seat.

“Zack if I didn’t know better I’d say you are bloodthirsty.” Gladio laughed.

“Nah! Not me!” Zack laughed. 

“No, not you.” Sephiroth added sarcastically, he was glad to see the teen back to his normal self. Zack simply grinned at the older man, causing a light laugh to erupt from him. 

The rest of the ride was filled with mindless chatter, mostly Sephiroth trying to get Noctis to talk at all. It was a hard task, Angeal was right about taking a while to get the boy to open up. Of course trying to get a word in around Zack was an amazing feat, a greater feat was getting Zack to be quiet. Sephiroth stopped by a Haven and parked the car, it had begun raining causing the ground to become a slimy mud mess. Zack was the only one to not complain about the weather, Noctis complained that it was cold and Gladio complained that it was too slippery. 

“Best set up a tent till we can go over the ‘mission’ details before you all go jumping in and get in over your heads.” Sephiroth suggested while pointing to the trunk of the Regalia. Gladio and Zack both grabbed the tent and chairs, Zack dropped a chair into Noctis’ arms causing the boy to stumble and almost drop it. “Refrain from hurting each other please.” Sephiroth said pinching the bridge of his nose, he should have brought Angeal with. 

“No one’s been hurt yet.” Zack called to Sephiroth, Gladio turned around to agree only to swing the tent into Zack’s groin causing the boy to instantly drop to his knees and send the chairs tumbling to the ground. 

“Oops! Man down.” Gladio shouted and began apologizing to Zack who was trying to not vomit. 

“Is it always like this with them?” Noctis asked quietly.

“Surprisingly, no. Of course we haven’t ever set up a tent before either, never left Insomnia long enough to need one.” Sephiroth admitted watching the mess unfold in front of him. “Get up Zack.” Zack groaned in response. 

“I think I hit him harder than I thought…” Gladio admitted before he continued to set up the tent. “I think I hit him with the hammer.”

Sephiroth groaned and pulled out his phone and made a call. Noctis could hear the buzz tone of it ringing. “Hey…” Sephiroth paused. “Yeah… no.. no… Please.” There was a hint of begging in the please, Sephiroth never begged for anything, after that he hung up and returned the phone to his pocket. Zack and Gladio had managed to set up the elaborate tent in decent time, they were already sitting inside when Noctis and Sephiroth joined them. 

“So what are we facing out there Seph?” Zack asked enthusiastically. 

“A Midgardsormr.” Sephiroth said dryly. 

“Isn’t that just a large snake?” Noctis asked.

“Yes, about 110 ft to be exact.” Sephiroth smiled.

“Wow, he does learn something in class.” Zack remarked as he crossed his arms.

“Now be nice, I want you all to fight as a group. A well oiled machine. Target his upper and mid body, the tail and the head will be the least effective spots. Understood?” All nod as they listen. “You’ll need to watch for its spray of venom and massive bite. They tend to also try to smash you with their heads, coil around you, and whip you with their tail. So you all have to be vocal and help each other watch for its attacks.”

“This seems kinda advanced for kids, don’t you think?” Noctis said with a worried tone. 

“How else are we gonna learn? Dad ain’t going to always keep us safe in the wall.” Zack frowned, his brother really was an idiot.

“It’s a good life skill, and if someone gets hurt you can all learn medical procedures as well.” Sephiroth smiled. “I won’t let you get hurt too bad, this monster isn’t all that mean.”

“Zack is a walking medical procedure. I think I deserve an A in that department.” Gladio smiled and clapped Zack’s healed shoulder.

“While this may be true, lets focus on new combat injuries.” Sephiroth had noticed the glare Noctis received from the older raven and how the young boy began tugging on his own shirt. It was still a sore topic for the two and since this had been going on for a while it wasn’t a jokable topic. 

Zack huffed, still unsure how he wanted to feel about the whole thing, he knew he was going to be mainly focusing on Noctis while attacking. He couldn’t afford any distractions, Gladio had brought his large shield with him but Zack feared that wouldn’t be enough protection. Everytime Noctis spent time with Zack, Zack got hurt. Badly. He let out a sigh until Angeal walked into the tent.

“You boys are scared of a little rain and a snake?” Angeal raised an eyebrow, he could feel the tension between the brothers. It was also evident as he watched Zack’s leg bounce while he sat. 

“Nope, just getting warmed up.” Gladio smiled.

“Stop kissing ass.” Sephiroth warned. 

“Come on let's go.” Angeal jestured and headed out of the tent, they followed and stood outside. 

“There it is.” Sephiroth stated once they were out of the tent. Zack looked and could see the head of the beast attacking something, probably a Sahagin. 

“Whoa… it’s big.” Noctis mumbled.

“Duh. 110 ft isn’t short.” Gladio rolled his eyes as he summoned his large two handed sword and rested it on his shoulder.

“Right, cause that sword is gonna work.” Zack shook his head. 

“What will Zack?” Angeal questioned, knowing the older raven knew the answer. 

“Daggers and short swords are the best, even though they don’t deal the same amount of damage as a large two handed sword. And-” 

“Ice and lightning are its elemental affinities.” Noctis interrupted only to receive a slap to the back of the head from Zack.

“Thanks.” Zack frowned before sorting through the orbs in his pockets, he moved his blizzaga and thundaga to his right pocket to have easy access. Noctis shrunk back knowing he stepped on his brother's toes a little bit.

“Correct, both of you. We will be standing back and watching, we will step in when things begin going awry. Until then it's all yours.” Sephiroth gestured towards the snake in the distance. 

Zack and Gladio nodded to each other before taking off at a dead run, swords drawn, Noctis ran after them obviously being left in the dust. Sephiroth and Angeal headed over to them shaking their heads, they knew it was almost too much to ask for the boys to include Noctis but they would have to learn at some point. Zack cast blizzaga at the snake before warping out of its attack path, he smiled as he landed a nice strike to the snake's head. 

“Zack, upper body remember!” Gladio shouted as he fought off a Sahagin with his shield, his hair had frosted ends from the spell cast.

“Behind you!” Zack snapped as the snake's tail whipped at Gladio who dodged just in time. 

They both nodded to each other before returning the attack, Noctis caught up and used his ultima blade to attack the snake from the ground. Zack knew his brother hadn’t quite picked up on the warping yet, he figured it had a lot to do with his back injury from years ago. He noticed the snake went to wrap around Noctis and quickly warped, tossing Noctis into the water and out of harm's way, only he got himself wrapped instead. He squeezed a thundaga instantly electrocuting the snake to make him let go. 

Zack stumbled when he got tossed to his feet, Angeal and Sephiroth shared a worried look and hesitated to intervene. They hadn’t expected Zack to go out of his way to protect his brother but he did multiple times, while shouting at Gladio to either move or join a duo attack. Zack had the leadership skills of any well trained war general, and it showed greatly as he worked with Gladio inflicting severe damage to the large serpent. They had managed to push it back deeper into the water, which sadly only hindered their abilities to attack without warping. Noctis had joined Zack in a combined attack which turned out to be rather powerful.

The snake reared back and sent a shower of venom towards the princes. Zack summoned his own two handed sword and used it as a shield while his body shielded Noctis, Zack growled and shook his head as the venom splashed onto his face. He staggered back giving room for the snake to whip its tail and send Zack flying out into the deep water, when he emerged from the water with a gasp he was slapped back underwater by the large serpents head. Zack quickly summoned one of his swords and jammed it between the jaws of the beast, his vision began slipping away from him as time seemed to stand still.

Angeal and Sephiroth chose now to be a time to end training, Sephiroth quickly ran to omnislash the snake, killing it instantly, while Angeal ran to Zack. Gladio ran over after standing in awe of the move Sephiroth performed, Noctis wasn’t touched by any of the venom thanks to his overprotective brother. Angeal hauled a sputtering Zack over to the shore line by his brother, who had been moved by Gladio. Zack tried to grab at the water to clean his face, unaware of how contaminated the water had become.

“Zack stop you’re making it worse.” Angeal commanded as he popped the cork off a vial of green fluid. “Drink. It will help.”

“It burns!” Zack twitched and fussed, his hands had also been coated in venom and began turning red as did his face while he tried to scratch and rub his eyes. Angeal helped him drink some of the antidote before picking him up with Sephiroth’s help and moving him out of the venom filled water. 

“Zack open your eyes.” Sephiroth commanded, noticing there were several large holes that had burned into Zack’s clothing where the venom landed. Zack finally compiled by slowly batting his eyes open, his vibrant blue eyes had turned a silver foggy grey. 

“Why can’t I see!” Zack shouted as he tried to look around, his breathing became erratic as panic set in. “I did everything like I was taught!”

“Calm down and sit still. Everything will be okay.” Angeal’s words promised but his voice was less than convincing, Zack felt his head being held still as something was dropped into his eyes. It was a soothing sensation but that didn’t help clear the blurry shadows he could make out. 

“I’m sorry Zack..” Noctis whimpered, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He wanted to comfort his brother but he didn’t know how deep his resentment went now, he didn’t want to hurt him more. Instead Noctis ran for the car, Gladio chose to follow Noctis to make sure he didn’t get hurt. 

Zack squeezed his eyes shut as Angeal poured the rest of the antidote over Zack’s face and any red patches of skin that had direct contact with the venom. Zack trembled, it hurt and burned. His skin felt on fire and the rain wasn’t helping to soothe in anyway. Angeal and Sephiroth picked him up again and carried him back to camp. 

“I told you the young prince was too inexperienced to go out here with them.” Angeal growled.

“You said that about Zack and Gladio too, I figured you were bluffing.” Sephiroth admitted.

“You are unbelievable sometimes, at least you called me.” Angeal continued to grumble. 

“I called you after Gladio ball tapped Zack with the tent hammer. I know I can’t handle this much crazy on my own.” Sephiroth chuckled, he knew when he was outnumbered by idiots. 

“I should have trusted my gut and came to begin with. The King is going to have the royalist of fits when we return. We will be lucky to have jobs.” They placed Zack on a cot in the tent, luckily Angeal grabbed more of Zack’s clothing before he headed up. They began to strip the boy of his venom soaked garments, hoping the wounds on his back healed enough so the venom couldn’t get into his bloodstream more than it was. 

“We should take him to Lucrecia. She is sure to have something stronger than a remedy potion.” Sephiroth said while he pulled his phone out, he relied on her a bit too much sometimes. 

“She did an amazing job on his back, hurry get her here. We can’t move him like this.” Angeal snapped as he found more burns on the boy's body they hadn’t seen before along with a fresh cut along his side from the serpent's tail, he simply covered Zack with a sheet instead of redressing him. 

“Why can’t I see yet, Angeal?” Zack’s voice cracked as he choked on a sob. “I just want to see again.” 

Angeal could feel his heart break for the kid, he had been through so much in life. He sat by the boy as Sephiroth called for Lucrecia, he contained his anger over the general’s haphazard training techniques but it was better this happened while supervised than on his own. Angeal wrung out a rag with clean cool water and placed it over the boy's swollen eyes. 

“Try to stay calm Zack.” He wasn’t going to try to comfort the boy anymore, he knew the king would be mad at him regardless of the state he was in. 

“Tell Noctis he has to be strong, King’s don’t cry.” Zack mumbled through his trembling. 

“A King is only as strong as the people who support him.” Angeal ruffled Zack’s hair before standing. “I’ll be back.” 

Angeal watched Zack slowly nod although it could have been a muscle twitch for all he knew, Angeal exited the tent as a new vehicle pulled up. He furrowed his brow at Sephiroth who watched and waited for whomever drove the car to exit and make their presence known.

“Your doctor friend?” Angeal asked as he crossed his arms.

“I hope so, she was at the Hunter HQ down the road treating a few lacerations. Very minor cuts and scrapes she said.” Sephiroth shrugged. 

“You are just full of information.” Angeal stated he had known Sephiroth and Genesis for a long time now and nothing had changed since they were boys. 

“Aren’t I always?” Sephiroth actually grinned at the older raven next to him.

“Yeah, about as much as Genesis is on anything NOT Loveless.” Angeal shook his head.

“Not true! I heard him talk about the history of Niflheim once.” Sephiroth added with a laugh as a young lady got out of the car.

“I think he pulled that information out of thin air.” Angeal corrected.

“Very possible.” Sephiroth waved to the woman. “Or he was quoting the Chancellor of Niflheim.”

“You’re funny thinking Genesis actually listens to Ardyn.” Angeal huffed.

“No I don’t listen to him, Genesis argues relentlessly with the man.” Sephiroth added before Lucrecia approached them. “You just ignore him.”

“Much like I do you most days.” Angeal mumbled.

“Looks like I missed a heated disagreement.” Lucrecia smirked having heard the two bickering, which they were anything but quiet about. “Where’s Zack?”

“In the tent on a cot. He has a large gash to his ribs along with burns.” Angeal spoke before Sephiroth had a chance.

“Do we know how much venom actually got in the wound?” She said as she began digging in her bag that she sat on a cook bench. 

“No.” Sephiroth blerted trying to beat Angeal. 

“Okay, you two stay out here and finish your squabble while I see Zack. Then I will check the others while I am at it.” She shook her head before heading to the tent and announcing herself before entering. 

“We aren’t squabbling.” Sephiroth growled.

“You two always did sound like a married couple.” Cor walked up shaking his head.

“Fancy seeing you here, Cor.” Angeal asked, questioning the Crownsguard commander. 

“I came out of curiosity on how you two were going to mess this up. Good to see my expectations didn’t need to be high.” Cor chuckled. 

“Zack wouldn’t have gotten hurt if he wasn’t protecting Noctis. While he is portrayed as the bad brother, he will give his life to protect his brother.” Angeal took a serious turn in tone, he really didn’t like the way things looked for the boy. 

“I am not the one who needs to be convinced. This isn’t going to go well back home.” Cor sighed. 

“Yeah, we may be slightly lucky with the fact that Noctis isn’t hurt. Physically anyway.” Sephiroth added as he glanced down to see Gladio talking to Noctis at the car. 

“Only slightly.” Cor mumbled as Lucrecia came back out of the tent. 

“I fear he may be lucky to have his vision return at all. He will be able to see shapes and colors but they will stay fuzzy.”

* * *

The night was long, it had stormed most of the night and provided little sleep to anyone. Lucrecia was nice enough to stay and watch over Zack during the night, although it proved to be unneeded since no one slept. When the sun began to rise Sephiroth, Angeal and Cor began packing up the cars and getting ready to head back to the Capital, while it was going to be a long trip, Sephiroth and Angeal were already trying to figure out a way to tell the king that one of his son’s was now blind and the other was fine because of the other. 

It wasn’t long and they were back to the Citadel, Ignis had hurried out to inform Zack and Noctis that they were needed in the throne room as their father wished to see them. Zack was reassured by Gladio that his things would be returned to his room while he was away, which didn’t do much to comfort the partially blind prince. Zack followed Noctis to the throne room, his hand laid softly on the young boy’s shoulder and was quickly dropped by the sound of the doors opening. He followed the sound of Noctis’ steps and stopped when they did and bowed to his father, his silver eyes remained on the floor as he stood straight again. 

“How’d the trip go?” Regis asked, Zack was surprised by the even and calm tone his father currently had.

“It was a learning experience, I feel we have much to still learn before going out on another excursion.” Zack answered, hoping, praying the question was directed at him. “Noctis did an amazing job, you should have been there.” Zack could sense Noctis stiffen at his words.

“I may have to next time, it would have been a nice sight to see.” Regis agreed hesitantly, taking note of his oldest refusing to make eye contact. 

“Zack was pretty amazing too father, I can’t wait to hone my skills like he has.” Noctis smiled up at his father not noticing his brother give a slight flinch at his words, sadly it did not go without notice to Regis. 

“I see.” Regis walked down the stairs and stood in front of his boys casting a shadow down the stairs. Zack watched as a black blur covered the white he was staring at, he tried to keep his breaths even as panic rose within him. “Zackary look at me.” 

It wasn’t a request, it was a demand he didn’t want to obey. With a hard swallow he slowly lifted his eyes and looked at his father, his clouded silver eyes meeting his father’s elegant blue. He listened as he heard a sharp intake of breath on his left, his mother. He had hoped his hair hid the red swelling of his face but his eyes told more of the story of how training really went. 

“I was careless. I’m sorry father.” 

“How did this happen?” Regis paused before asking another question. “Can you see?” 

“The serpent shot venom and I warped at the wrong moment taking the blast. I can only see shadows and some colors… I’m sorry I have let you down once again.” He tore his gaze away, it was a half lie. One he hoped wouldn’t cause his father to erupt into anger. 

“He was protecting me from the beast, I wasn’t able to move fast enough. It is my fault he is blind father!” Noctis blerted, taking a few steps closer to his father ignoring the hate filled glare he received from Zack, the boy could never keep his mouth shut. 

“Noctis was not hurt and was thoroughly checked out by the field medic Sephiroth called for. I took the entire blow, I saw he was going to be in danger and warped using my broadsword to block most of the blow.” Zack quickly finished the entire event in hopes to lessen his punishment for being careless. 

“Who is this field medic?” Regis snapped, his mood has changed drastically while choosing to ignore his son's lie unraveling into the truth. 

“Lucrecia Crescent, sir.” Zack announced feeling his father’s heated gaze on him. 

“I see, Noctis, you are to be moved out to your own place away from your brother's bad influences. And Zackary you will be pulled from school and sent to private, I can’t have you tarnishing the family name.” Regis ordered as he ascended to the throne once more. 

“Father! That’s not fair!” Noctis shouted ascending the stairs after his father. 

“Of course sir. I understand.” Zack spoke softly as he bowed once again closing his eyes at his brother stupid actions. 

“Noctis, enough!” Regis barked causing Zack to inadvertently flinch but appeared to not fase the boy really being scolded. 

“This wasn’t Zack’s fault. Why is he being punished for protecting me? He has done nothing wrong.” Noctis was pleading now. 

“Noctis, this is none of your concern. Go to the infirmary and get checked out for your mother's sake then go with Ignis to your new place and begin settling in. You have class first thing in the morning and I am sure you have homework due.” Regis dismissed Noctis' words. “Zackary you may go and wait for me in your room.”

“Thank you father.” Zack turned and began to leave as Noctis continued to beg to his father, Zack cringed and hoped that Noctis would learn to shut up one day and just do what he was told. He didn’t want to stick around and hear Noctis earn him a severe punishment, which by the sounds of his father’s words was already promised. 

Zack exited the elevator to what he hoped was the correct floor to his bedroom, he followed the wall with a finger, the shadows only helped him not run into large things, not so much with numbers and finding his room. If there weren’t so many buttons on the elevator or if he was able to see which floor he had actually been on would have helped. Sure he knew all of the ins and outs of their home, but now he was blind it was a different world. He wished that he would have paid attention to the smaller details, but here he was walking down a hall unsure of his real location till he reached an open door that smelled more familiar the closer he got. 

“Zack? Why are you acting strange?” Aranea’s voice sang to him, at least he found someone he knew. He also hadn’t noticed he closed his eyes. 

“Just trying to find my room, which by the current smell.. This is Ignis’.” He frowned and opened his eyes before turning and attempting to find the wall again. The poorly lit hall didn’t help him find things. 

“What happened to your eyes?” Her voice was almost angelic but filled with concern. “What do you mean ‘find’ your room?”

“It was a training accident. My world is blurry shadows. Now if you will excuse me I need to find my room, I am quite tired.” He muttered under his breath as he found the wall, he didn’t want her sympathy. 

“Here let me help.” She quickly came out and stood by him, he felt her hands wrap around his arm to help guide him. He hated feeling worthless, but he just sighed and let Aranea guide him to his room which he was off by quite a bit. 

“Thank you.” He entered his room and closed the door hoping she would leave. He sat on his bed and waited for his father’s arrival. 


	5. Uncle Ardyn

_ Nine years ago… _

  
He watched as a small skinny black haired boy peered into a pristine white room, the boys parents were attentively tending to a smaller, more fragile, black haired boy in a bed. The boy in front of him slightly shook, whether it was in pain, worry, or terror he couldn’t quite tell. He walked up and kneeled at the boy's side, those bright blue eyes looked at his with tears threatening to spill over. 

“You’re brother is strong, he will make it.” he spoke reassuringly. 

“It’s all my fault.” The boy choked through sobs before falling into the older man's arms and releasing his tears. 

“There, there. It’s not your fault, accidents happen.” He rubbed the boy’s back trying to calm him down as Regis finally looked over to see the distraught state of his other son. 

“I should have listened to father… this shouldn't've happened.” The boy mumbled into the collar of his jacket.

“Come, let’s go take a seat and I will tell you a story.” He stood and carried the boy out to a common area in the Citadel. He could feel Regis watching as he took the boy away, but it was for the boys own good. He didn’t need to feel so outcast while his father doted to his brother. 

“What kind of story?” The boy finally said as he sat on the large plush leather couch, he sniffled as he slowly dried his tears on his sleeve. 

“It’s a story about a little boy just like you.” Ardyn poked Zack’s nose lightly with a finger, Zack wrinkled his nose with a slight smile.

“Like me? How so?” Ardyn watched those little bright blue eyes staring up at him, hanging on his every word. 

“Well you see it was a long time ago, and there was this little boy who had a younger brother.” Ardyn paused as he watched Zack’s attention become attached to the story. “And one day their parents began favoring the younger brother after the crystal had refused their eldest son, they did this in hopes that the youngest would be strong enough to handle the crystal’s strength.” He watched pain flicker through Zack’s eyes. 

“I don’t think I like this story.” Zack shrank away.

“Listen child. The eldest boy protected his brother at all costs and helped him prove his worth to the crystal, their parents were so proud of the youngest they hadn’t noticed the oldest child had also obtained the blessings from the gods and had his own set of royal arms.” Ardyn smiled at the confused child in front of him. “Now the youngest child married his betrothed, and ruled the kingdom much like his father. He had two beautiful children as well, what the younger brother hadn’t learned was how the past repeated itself.”

Zack’s eyes had grown as he became interested in the story. “What happened to the older brother?”

“Oh him?” Ardyn chuckled. “He grew up and became one of the most powerful chancellors known to Niflheim.” 

“Wow. Did the brothers get along?” Zack had now almost looked like a puppy waiting for any bit of information.

“Sadly, no. The brothers never spoke to each other again.” Ardyn hung his head, the story was hard to tell but it was something the young boy had to learn sooner rather than later. 

“Oh…” Zack pouted as he pondered over the story he was told. 

“Zackary. Come, son. It’s time for bed.” Regis had walked out with an outstretched hand at the boy. 

“Goodnight uncle.” Zack smiled before walking over to his father, who wrapped his hand over the boy’s shoulder with a light squeeze. 

“I look forward to more story time young Zack.” Ardyn smiled, luckily the boy was able to miss the hate filled glance that passed between Regis and Ardyn. Nephew and Uncle. 

_ Three years later… _

Ardyn had come to visit the Citadel once again, this time was supposed to be for business to call off the war his nephew had kept going despite his father’s death. Ardyn stepped off the elevator and walked to the lounge area before heading to the throne room only to stop in his tracks at the sight in front of him. A much older Zack sat on a couch with his back straight as a stick, sweat deeply rooted in his hair, gone were his innocent features he held a mere three years ago. The boy's shirt had been untucked recently and his shoes were in disarray by the end of the couch, Ardyn took note of the shallow breaths the boy took, he knew those all too well. 

“Hey Zack is everything okay?” Ardyn sat down across from the boy.

“No, father said that I am to be taking all of Noctis’ punishments for missed homework, lessons and chores until he is healed enough to receive them on his own.” Zack mumbled, twirling his coat in his hands. 

“Do you feel this is fair?” 

“No…” Zack once again mumbled, Ardyn could feel the boy’s reservation about opening up.

“How long have the punishments been happening?” Ardyn asked, hoping his voice was loving and sweet.

“Three years.” Zack responded.

“I want you to watch and make sure that Noctis isn’t doing this on purpose.” Ardyn lightly squeezed the boy’s leg. “He could see you as a threat. Be careful Zack.”

“Why would Noctis want to hurt me? The kingdom is his, I am no threat.” Zack furrowed his brows.

“There is always the option that you will grow stronger and overthrow him just out of pure power, the gods can be persuaded on who to favor. You said he wasn’t getting the hang of his powers very well.” 

“I wouldn’t hurt him though, the crystal chose him not me.” Zack looked down. “Even my parents didn’t want me.” 

“Why do you think they don’t want you?”

“They said so, because of Noctis.” Zack mumbled, Ardyn could feel the boys anger beginning to boil. “I am worthless as the first born without the crystal's blessing.” Ardyn simply smiled at the boy.

“You have the ability to harness great power. The order you were born in doesn’t make you who you are. Take charge and make your own destiny young Zack. Be the hero you want to be.” Ardyn smiled seeing his words ignite the fire in the boy.

The throne doors opened to reveal the Oracle and Queen exiting with slight giggles, Noctis was slumped over in his wheelchair exhausted from his time with the Oracle. Zack quickly stood with a whimper as he grabbed his things and retreated a safe distance behind his mother, Ardyn watched the boy walk. The limp was almost unnoticeable if it wasn’t for the fact Ardyn used to know that walk on a personal level. Once the boy was out of sight Ardyn turned and headed for the throne room, this wasn’t about the war anymore, this was about the boy. Okay, and the war, he had to accomplish something other than family squabbles while he was there. 

“Regis.” Ardyn gave a half bow to the king.

“Ardyn, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Regis stated firmly.

“Well I came here for one task and managed to gain another before even entering the door. Strange how that happens isn’t it?” Ardyn smiles before continuing. “We would love to sign a truce over this war and bring about peace to both kingdoms, your father would have wanted it.”

“My father was of ill mind when he died, Niflheim wants us to bow down to their reign. I will not have it.” Regis frowned. 

“Fine, be stubborn. But for the child’s sake, let him have a normal childhood. It’s bad enough his brother's pain burdens him so, physical pain to top it off is a bit much.” Ardyn gave Regis one last look before descending the stairs. “I think your brother would agree you are too harsh on your oldest boy.” 

“I suggest you keep your nose out of where it doesn’t belong. How I raise my children is none of your concern.” Regis grasped the arms on his throne, his knuckles beginning to turn white. 

Ardyn left before Regis could speak further, it was best to plant a seed and let it grow. As he was leaving the Citadel to get into his car he spotted the boy sitting on the concrete with his feet dangling in the cool fountain. Ardyn wanted to chuckle at the boy for letting his inner child out, then he watched as the inner child retreated quickly as Zack caught sight of Ardyn. He painfully began retreating back into the Citadel. Ardyn quickly stopped him. 

“Hey, I won’t tell I promise.” 

“Please I have to go inside. I shouldn’t have been out here.” Zack mumbled finally pushing past Ardyn with a whimper as he hurried inside, the sun caught a light shine on the boy's coat as he entered the building. 

_ Blood _ .

Ardyn figured it was blood he had seen and the small trace that was left on his hand proved as much, the boy had moved too quickly from the fountain to not rip the scabs open on his back. It would have been impressive and almost impossible if he hadn’t. He frowned before continuing down the stairs and entering the car that awaited him. He definitely wanted to keep a close eye on the growth of this child, and save him if need be before it was too late.

_ Four years later… _

Ardyn wandered the halls of the Citadel, he had come again to inform Regis of Imperial’s actions. Although at this point he didn’t know why he wanted to inform his nephew of anything, Regis shrugged it off and returned some rather nasty words before having Ardyn escorted from the Citadel. He was pulled from his thoughts with the sounds of sword to sword contact, he slowed his gait and peered into a rather large room to see a rather large man using a standard training sword against a much smaller, lengthy teen. 

“Again.” The trainer barked at the teen who was currently on his ass. Ardyn looked at the older man; he was in his early 30s, chin length straight black hair, a well trimmed beard, his well muscled arms were definitely not made from light gym workout and pencil pushing at a desk. He wore a sleeveless black turtleneck and baggy jeans, his combat boots had seen better days. Ardyn guessed this was one of the commanders Regis hired to train Zack prior to the crystal rejecting the boy and scaring his poor face. 

Ardyn stood and watched as the young teen was again thrown into the mats on the floor from the overpowering trainer. “Again.” was barked again at the teen. Ardyn watched the teen just lay on the floor, his muscles trembled from the hard workout. Zack had gained a large amount of muscle since the last time Ardyn had seen the boy, his arms well defined as they disappeared into the loose tee. Ardyn guess the boy was well muscled all around, the older man walked over to check on the boy only to have Zack warp behind and deliver a rough kick to the trainers back side sending him forward. 

Zack started laughing and celebrating his victory until blood began pouring out his nose, he quickly clamped a hand over his nose and walked over to the benches to grab a towel to hold to his face. Angeal quickly regained his footing and rushed over to Zack and tipped the boys head back as he assessed the damage.

“I’m sorry Angeal.” Zack choked.

“Stop apologizing. Warping is hard on you young ones, I’m surprised all you are getting is nosebleeds.” Angeal’s voice was soft and fatherly. 

Ardyn chose then to walk in and also assess the boy, while he knew it was a simple nosebleed from warping but he had another reason to be so close. 

“Does he get these often?” Ardyn asked, Zack’s eyes widened at first then relaxed. 

“Yes, mostly when he gets too excited or angry.” 

“I see. I will take him to the infirmary.” Ardyn stated as he coaxed the boy to his feet, Angeal nodded and watched the man take the boy from the room. 

Ardyn walked Zack down the halls and to the elevator to the infirmary, it seems like a long walk for the boy but the fact the nosebleed hadn’t begun to slow was concerning. It wasn’t as surprising as it should have been though, Ardyn had been told that the war general Sephiroth had been taking the boy out on real adventures in the arid climate of Leide. The boy's elemental power and overall combat ability was rather impressive, Ardyn knew if he didn’t get the boy on his side he would be a force to be reckoned with in the near future.

_ Two years later …  _

Ardyn had rushed to the Citadel after seeing the horrible accident that occurred at the Vesperpool, he rushed into the throne room not caring who or what he was interrupting. Regis stood rather peeved at his uncle's intrusion, Aulea also stood as confusion and concern filled her face. 

“May I ask who was the genius to allow two princes to go out with an ill prepared party to fight an alpha Midgardsormr?” Ardyn asked as he sauntered up the stairs. 

“A what? You said it was a small training session!” Aulea gaped at Regis.

“I only said what I was informed of.” Regis growled through his teeth. 

“Oh good, no one is in the loop.” Ardyn shrugged his shoulders. Everyone around them began to mutter.

“Why do you bring this up?” Regis snapped.

“Oh I was coming to visit and my ship flew over in time to see your oldest blinded then almost eaten by the Midgardsormr while protecting his brother.” Ardyn said matter of factly. “You should have your medical team awaiting his arrival, he is in very poor condition.” 

“And what of Noctis?” Regis asked, seemingly ignoring the state of his oldest. 

“The young boy is fine, not even a scratch on him from what I could see. Maybe a slight rain burn and cold from getting wet.” Ardyn crossed his arms. 

“I will go inform the staff and have them await their arrival home.” Aulea stammered in absolute shock before descending the stairs and trotting out. Ardyn could see her panic rising with every step she took.

“Thank you for the warning, I shall speak to my sons when they arrive.” Regis returned to his throne. 

“Your concern over the oldest well being concerns me, nephew. He is trying his hardest to stay in your good graces and all you do is throw him to the wolves. Why hate him so?” Ardyn crossed his arms with a deep frown. “Is it because he reminds you of your brother?”

“I said thank you, please leave before I have you escorted out of my home.” Regis barked.

Ardyn could sense he hit a raw nerve. A nerve that was not healed and would most likely never heal, Regis’ brother was a strong warrior who was taken away too young in life due to the crystal’s rejection. Ardyn wished his nephew could see that he was forcing his son into a very similar fate by pushing his son away, the strong and reckless made for a poor combination when it came down to the rejected son.

“You are making a large mistake.” Ardyn stated before turning and leaving the throne room, he chose to head back to his ship and return to keep an eye on the young Princes.

Ardyn stopped at the Vesperpool to find that several additional cars had joined the party, he watched as the two war generals argued outside of the tent with their colleague. Zack was nowhere to be seen, Ardyn assumed he was inside the tent probably writhing in pain, and Noctis was in the Regalia with Gladio probably in shock over his brother. Ardyn had to give the boy credit at least he appeared to care for his brothers well being. 

Soon the night passed and the sun shone through the thick trees onto the small campsite, Ardyn could tell that no one slept much as they all looked extremely exhausted. There was a woman who exited the tent, after everything else had been packed away, she was helping the much taller prince out and to Cor’s car. Angeal made quick work of disassembling the tent and packing it away in one of the many regalias that sat at the location. Ardyn took note of the boy's very hesitant steps, and was instantly sure that the boy was unable to see where he was walking exactly. 

The large group set out to Insomnia with Ardyn following a safe distance behind, the woman pulled in at the Hunter HQ while the three regalia continued on. They managed to make great time back to Insomnia where Ardyn sadly wasn’t allowed in with his airship and would have to land outside of Hammerhead to retrieve his car. He decided to wait for the next day before he entered the Citadel once again. 

The next morning he entered the Citadel in time to watch the oldest prince try to maneuver through the large building, he was still very unsure and it was amazing how much you take your vision for granted until it's gone. Ardyn was sure the boy knew the place like the back of his hand but now, uncertainty grew larger with every step. Ardyn chose to help the boy when he bumped into the back of a couch with a curse. 

“It’s just me Zack. Where are you trying to go?” Ardyn asked, his voice soft.

“I just wanted breakfast… I should just go back to my room.” Zack mumbled, dropping his head. 

“Here I will help you.” Ardyn began guiding Zack to the kitchen. “You shouldn’t starve just because no one here cares about you.” 

“Angeal cares.. But he won’t be here till my training class at 11.” Zack willingly went with his uncle, even though he wasn’t hungry anymore. 

“Yes, but your royal advisor should be here helping you to navigate the Citadel and make sure you get where you need to go on time.” 

“Maybe. If I had a advisor.” Zack admitted, and it wasn’t far from the truth. Ignis was primarily Noctis’ advisor and since his brother had been moved out, Ignis moved out as well as Aranea.

“Well we will just have to see what we can do about that.” Ardyn helped the boy to the table and told a maid to fetch Zack breakfast. 

“There’s no point.” Zack shrugged. His confidence in everything was gone, he blamed himself for so many things these days. 

“But it does. You have the potential still to do amazing things in your life, I will talk with your father and Angeal and see what magic tricks I can pull out of my sleeves.” Ardyn smiled, it wasn’t going to be hard to turn the boy against his family at this point and Niflheim needed a strong warrior.

“No thanks.” Zack heard the plate of food get set in front of him. He smelled the french toast and slowly traced the counter with a finger till he found a fork and then continued the action to his food and then to his mouth. Ardyn studied the boy as he quickly figured out how to eat without seeing. 

“What if I could make a promise I could get your eyesight back?” Ardyn grinned, he watched as Zack stopped eating and turned his head in Ardyn’s direction. “All you have to do is come to Niflheim. No one will miss you, that has been proven already.” 

“What will I have to do for my eyesight? Join your army?” Zack furrowed his brow, he felt Ardyn walk over and place his hands on Zack’s shoulders.

“You can do whatever your heart desires. Be a mercenary, a farmer, chocobo breeder. Ruler.” Ardyn whispered into Zack’s ear, he watched the goosebumps rise over the boy's skin. 

“I’m in.” There was no hesitation in Zack’s voice.

“I will return for you when it is time.” 


	6. Change Creates Chaos

Zack stormed into Cor’s office, his strides had grown more confident over the past couple weeks and his vibrant blue eyes pierced into Cor. Cor would have thought the boy could see clearly if his pupils didn’t contain the all telling haze in them, Zack had endured a lot of medical treatments to cure his eyes but he was still legally blind even though he could make out more shapes, numbers and sometimes faces. Writing still confused him as did unfamiliar faces in bright lit areas, Cor supposed the boy would be fine on a battlefield since neither writing nor noticing faces were required. 

“What do I owe the pleasure Zack?” Cor crossed his arms. 

“I want to join the guard. I have no use here, my father reminds me constantly, and I might as well put my skill to good use.” The teen crossed his arms with a frown. 

“Zack you know I can’t do that.” Cor sat back in his chair, he felt strange at how dead on his thoughts just were. 

“And why not?” 

“You know why. Besides putting the prince on the front lines is reckless.”

“Cor. I have no purpose here. I am not even getting the throne. Talk with Angeal, ask him about my progress. I can fight out in real combat.” Cor watched as the light in the boy's eyes began to fade, he had come in with a mission and like everyone else he was shut down and dismissed.

“Zack, give me a few days to think upon it please. This is a large step.” Cor wanted to be accommodating to the boy but there were a lot of things he couldn’t do, and being able to see was a large part of it. 

“Fine.” Zack turned and left, he headed out towards his room where he now spent a good deal of his time. 

As he passed the hallway to the training yard of the Kingsglaive he stopped and listened, he could hear those who were practicing. Metal clashing into stone as a warp was performed, the sound was soon followed by a soft yet solid thud of a body hitting the ground. He had grown quite used to that sound as his own body fell from the training Angeal was kind enough to specialize for him, the backs of his calves were still sore from the staff Angeal used. 

He wanted to smile at the hopes that he would one day call that training home but he knew better, Crownsguard’s don’t train with Kingsglaive’s. Which was really weird considering they both were run by the same man. He sighed before continuing on to his room, he had gotten used to the layout of everything by now and as long as Gladio wasn’t nearby to be a dick and move something, he didn’t bump into things very often. 

He was about to his room when he heard his father’s knee brace clicking on the floor behind him, closing his eyes he turned around and gave a slight bow. He was really hoping his father was standing there otherwise this was more embarrassing than being able to see and running into the nearest wall which he had done many times as a child. The clicking stopped and was followed by a rather loud sigh. 

“Zack, I wanted to let you know that I need you to be on your best behavior tonight at the celebration of your brother's engagement.” Regis spoke, Zack almost jumped at how close he actually was. 

“Of course. I’ll be sure to stay out of the way and as quiet as much as possible.” Fear gripped at his stomach, he didn’t want to deal with a new place that was going to be loud with flashing lights. It was just asking for him to run into something and ruin everything. 

“Good. I have a surprise for you as well, I think you may actually like this.” Regis smiled. “Wear your best suit would you. I’ll have Ignis come and help you.”

“Of course father. What time should I be there?” Zack asked, afraid to turn to follow his father’s voice. 

“Ignis will inform you.” His voice was distant behind him, his father must have been walking away. It wasn’t until after he couldn’t hear his father’s steps that he noticed he also forgot to breathe, he took a sharp breath and looked around before retreating to his room and closing the door tightly behind him. 

Zack was unsure of how long he had actually been asleep for, he woke upon hearing a light tap on his bedroom door. He groaned a ‘come in’ without fully speaking or moving from his current position, Ignis came in and turned on the dim lights to begin stirring the man in the bed.

“Sir, I believe I have let you sleep long enough and it is time for you to get up.” Ignis said as he checked his watch, and much to Zack’s displeasure he knew by that statement that he only had about a half hour to dress and make an appearance. 

Zack got up, though he wanted to protest about appearing at a silly party where he wasn’t really welcome, he let Ignis dress him in the royal raiment. The clothes were itchy and awful, but they are what his father requested and he wasn’t going to be one to object. He was sure Gladio was in about the same amount of pain since Ignis was dressed in his Kingsglaive garb, Zack only knew Gladio was complaining because the brute had just a bit too much muscle for those restricting uniforms. 

Soon Ignis was done dressing Zack and fixing his hair, it was still the unruly spikes it always was just not completely bedhead anymore. Ignis left without another word after placing a pair of sunglasses in Zack’s hand, Zack raised a brow until he realized what they were and that Ignis was actually being helpful. With a heavy sigh, Zack made his way out and joined the others. Gladio and Prompto were arguing as usual while Ignis fussed over a small wrinkle Noctis had already put into his suit from sitting wrong, he could hear Luna giggling as Noctis wined, Prompto protested the head lock Gladio had him in, and surprisingly Aranea was extremely quiet. 

Zack could make out that she was sitting on the couches that were nearby watching as Ignis fussed, he knew she wasn’t happy. It almost radiated off of her. He chose to go and sit by her, which was apparently a bad move since she instantly scooted away from him. 

“I know sorry doesn’t mean anything, but I am sorry.” He mumbled, he would have looked at her but at this point it wasn’t worth it. 

“I didn’t think you would push me away like you have been over something so insignificant.” Her voice was close to cracking, he could hear it.

“Are we talking about my back or my eyes? Cause at this point it’s quite unclear.” 

“It started with your back then you went out and damaged your eyes.” Her words filled with pain.

“It’s not like I chose this you know.” He turned his head to “look” at her. “I didn’t want any of this, but sometimes you have to deal with the hand you're dealt.”

“Quit being wise, mini Angeal.” She teased, he was glad he could help her sarcasm return. “I just didn’t want to lose such a great friendship over something so minuscule.” 

“Trust me, this hasn’t been easy on me either.” Zack listened as the others began to retreat to the cars. “At the time it wasn’t a miniscule thing.” 

“Then what was it?” Aranea got up and walked with Zack behind the others. 

“I didn’t want to get in between you and Ignis, you guys worked hard for your relationship. I could feel Ignis getting mad about how much you were helping me so that’s why I pushed away.” He sighed. “And then the accident with my eyes happened, and I didn’t want to be treated special just because I fucked up.”

Aranea stopped, pulling Zack to a stop. “You didn’t fuck up, you were doing the one thing you have always done. Helped your baby brother when he needed it most. He idolizes you.”

“I did fuck up!” His words came out as a bark. “I should have cast Protect then I wouldn’t have been injured.” Aranea didn’t speak cause she knew he was right. “And no he doesn’t, he only does things for himself.” Zack mumbled.

“And who has been feeding you those lies?” Aranea raised an eyebrow at him. “He has been a emotional mess since you lost your vision and has actually been doing extra work for school so you won’t be hurt again.” She paused as she searched his face which was now scrunching up in confusion. “Zack, he never knew what your father was doing to you based on how he reacted when he found all of your scars. He honestly thought your father was just talking to you about things you did, not sending you for punishment for his poor focus.”

Zack was floored by this new found information, he didn’t want to believe it but he knew it had to have some kind of truth to it. But this was unimaginable. “Why would he start to care now?” 

Aranea threw her hands up in defeat, it was almost worse than talking to Ignis when he wasn’t focusing. “Zack. Your brother has always looked up to you and doesn’t blame you for anything, you are the only one living in the past and holding on to hate that shouldn’t exist. Now grow up and forgive your brother before I beat you.”

“Promise not to go easy on me?” Zack winked, he couldn’t help it. He loved when she got riled up and mad. She growled and began hitting him with her hand bag, this caused him to laugh and wince away. “Hey easy on the outfit!” 

“If I had half a mind I would ensure you didn’t go to this party.” Her face was still scrunched into a frown. Zack chose at that moment to do something he had been wanting to do for as long as he had known Aranea. 

“Ari. Shut up.” He smiled before cupping her head in his hands and pulling her into a deep kiss, at first she fought against it but soon he felt her hands cup his face. Her fingers were so soft and gentle it was almost angelic, he dropped a hand to rest at her waist feeling the satin dress under his fingers. His other hand ventured from her cheek around to cup the back of her head, his fingers tangling with her silver hair that she had curled and let hang loosely around her shoulders. 

As soon as the kiss had begun it ended, Zack pulled away with a smile before choosing to catch up with everyone else. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

Aranea stood blinking before slowly following after him. “Um.. yea.. What?” 

Zack laughed and put on the sunglasses Ignis had given him before he was fully out in the city lights, luckily the Caelum Via Hotel was close by and it wouldn’t take them long to arrive due to it being literally next door. When they arrived Zack was thankful that they had direct access to the roof, whatever was going down on this party was being broadcasted and the entire city was invited. Both of which terrified him to no ends. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself and have it broadcasted to the entire country, no one would ever let him live it down. 

Aranea helped Zack in the brighter areas of the hotel, even with the sunglasses the light burned his eyes and made the world very black. Zack heard the music get louder as they approached the roof, thankfully it was dark on the roof. The light that radiated out of the fishtank was a soft blue that lit up a good portion of the roof, thankfully the weather around here didn’t change much to affect the tank. He found himself a corner to stand in where he would be needed later, it would be safer to stand in one place then it would be to navigate a full crowded floor. 

Aranea had left him alone to mingle with Ignis, it wasn’t long till Noctis had joined him. Neither were ones to mingle with the crowd that had gathered, if anything they both preferred to stay out of the limelight. They nodded to those who bowed to them as they passed, conversation wasn’t made to pass the time until their father walked past to go to the podium to make the speech that apparently was needed. Zack and Noctis followed Regis and stood behind him on each side as their mother stood on the next step down from them. 

“Thank you all for coming to this joyous occasion!” Regis beamed as he spoke, what noise was made by the crowd turned into silence as they gathered around to listen. The knot in Zack’s stomach began to tighten, he wasn’t sure where this was going to lead and he really didn’t want to be a part of it. “We have several announcements to make on this day, we will begin with the worst of the news and end on a high note.” 

“For the worst of news, Niflheim has advanced towards Insomnia and has begun attacking Cleigne.” His statement sucked the air from the room, Zack knew the Kingsglaive weren’t going to be enough to take on the army and to push them back. His father’s plan better be good. “Do not fret, we will reclaim Cleigne. I will be sending out our very best to push the Niflheim army back, and they will be led by no other than my first born. Zackary.” Regis smiled at Zack who stepped forward unwillingly and smiled.

“Thank you, father. It will be my honor to reclaim what is rightfully ours.” His words and tone luckily didn’t betray the fear that had rooted itself deep in his gut, his father was sending him on a death mission. The Niflheim army would eat him alive if his troops didn’t by the time they arrived at Cleigne. 

“And for even better news!” Regis turned his attention back to the crowd who was more attentive to Zack waiting for him to crack. “Not only has Noctis been engaged to the wonderful Oracle to be Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, but we will be hosting a double wedding in a few years. My eldest will be wed to none other than the Cetra Aerith Gainsborough!” The crowd erupted in cheers and clapping. 

This time Zack couldn’t keep the panic from his face, and even slightly flinched as an arm was wrapped around his. His breathing had become quite labored, he didn’t want to be forced to wed someone he hardly knew. His gaze slowly turned to see the silhouette of the young brunette he had seen at school multiple times, only he knew she belonged to someone else. The blonde boy who was a brother to Prompto, Cloud was it? She gave his arm a squeeze as if to inform him his shock and long stare was drawing too much attention, so he corrected himself. He hadn’t noticed Luna had joined Noctis and stood at his side until he caught her white dress move out of the corner of his eye, as he had moved back to stand in his previous position. Regis continued to talk about upcoming city plans and the large support from Tenebrae. 

“Look I am against this as much as you are, but we have to play along with your father’s plan. I will appear to stay faithful and I will see my loving Cloud behind closed doors when I can, what you chose to do is up to you.” Aerith whispered to him, her features not faulting from the disdain that drenched her voice. 

“Welcome to royalty princess. We never get a say in what we want to do.” Was all he could think to respond. He wanted to find Aranea and confide in her, he didn’t know how to handle this but storming off now would result in a lot of rumors. 

“Don’t die till we get married.” Aerith patted his arm as a loving smile curved her lips. 

“What makes you say that? Cloud begging for a royalty check if I were to be KIA?” Zack couldn’t help but raise a brow at her. 

“No, but I do like where your head's at.” 

Zack wanted to have an all out shit fit, and he would have if he hadn’t suddenly felt his father's gaze boring a hole through his head. Before he could completely correct himself he felt a tug on his sleeve and chose to follow before he dug his grave deeper. They went a few feet away from prying eyes before stopping.

“Look I wasn’t expecting your father to throw you to the wolves like that or I would have given you a heads up.” Cor’s voice was calm and low but had an undertone of panic in it. “Come see be early in the morning and we will go over as much as we can before you and the Kingsglaive are shipped out.” 

“Okay. What about the bitchtress who is now my fiance? Can you keep an eye on her?”

“I will do my best and have Gladio do so as well.” Cor responds respectfully. 

“Thank you.” 

“Yep, now it’s 15 steps then 4 stairs before you are by her side again. Be careful and don’t look like a fool.” Cor ordered.

“Oh common, that’s what I do best Cor.” Zack winked and turned to return to Aerith’s side.

He followed Cor’s directions and found them to be surprisingly correct. He let the toe of his boot tap the stair edge before proceeding, luckily Aerith lightly directed him back to his spot without having attention pulled toward them. Once Regis was done speaking the actual party began, Aerith left Zack’s side and went to talk with Luna and snack on the rare fruits that were provided. 

“What the hell was that?” He flinched at the pain in her voice, the one voice he never wanted to hear hurt. 

“Ari..” He didn’t know what to say.

“Did you know? Is that why you kissed me?” Her voice softened and was barely above a whisper.

“I didn’t know I swear.” He tried to hide the crack in his voice. “I kissed you because I have wanted to for years, my reasons were personal and had nothing to do with what just happened.” He reached out and was surprised he found her cheek on the first try, it was wet and that crushed him. “P-please don’t cry.” Finally his voice cracked.

“I believe you.” She knew he couldn’t see it but she smiled up at him before kissing his hand. “Please come home safe.”

“I will just for you.” He whispered before she pulled away and returned to mingling with Ignis. He stood and looked off in the distance of where she had gone, this was the worst day ever.

“So you are going to be wed and you are pining for a girl you can’t have. Sounds about right for your messed up life.” Angeal had walked up and stood beside him. 

“You know Ang. As long as I haven’t messed up tonight too much for my father, I call this a win. I’ve told the girl I’ve liked for years how I feel and I get to lead the Glaives and Insomnia to victory. What more could I ask for besides a future wife who doesn’t want me just for my money.” Zack looked up at Angeal who still held a good few inches over the teen.

“I guess for you that is a win. I watched the live broadcast, you didn’t do anything to cause your father to be upset. You were very composed like you knew what was going to happen, I’m impressed.” Angeal smiled

Zack laughed, finally letting his composure slip. “Thank Gaia! I was losing my damn mind hard core.” 

“Your conversation with the Cetra didn’t go without notice though.” Angeal warned.

“Ah shit..” Zack mumbled. “How bad?”

“Not too bad it was a quick camera pan of your raised eyebrow before Cor pulled you away.” Angeal crossed his arms as the silver-haired general approached. “Which I believe is why he did pull you away.” 

“Oh-” Zack began but was cut off by the general.

“Congrats pup, you did it. I look forward to working with you on the battlefield.” 

“I’m surprised you are willing to release your title.” Angeal smirked.

“I’m letting him borrow it.” Sephiroth defended, causing the young raven to chuckle. 

“Borrow? I will wear it with pride and advance past so you can have it back.” Zack grinned while placing his hands on his hips.

“Right.” The two older men spoke in unison as they gave Zack a unbelieving look, while they knew what the boy was capable of it would be years before he could claim that title with ease.

“I hate your lack of faith in me sometimes.” Zack frowned.

“Look at it this way, we are making you strive to excel.” Angeal smiled and patted Zack on the shoulder.

“Yeah I guess.”

“When you get done talking with Cor in the morning join me and I will fill you in on what is happening and what you are about to face.” Sephiroth added before leaving with Angeal to go over to Genesis who was reciting LOVELESS to a group of people who actually seemed interested.

Soon the party began to wind down and Zack had stood in the one corner all night, he greeted and thanked those who approached him to congratulate him. Aerith came over to slip her arm around his as Noctis and Luna chose to depart for the night, Zack chose to follow them and give a wave to everyone that was present. Zack had noticed that his parents left shortly after he finished up the announcements. They returned to the Citadel with Gladio, Prompto, Ignis and Aranea following, Aerith and Luna talked about nonsense while the rest of the party stayed in silence; Zack and Noctis exchanged pained expressions. 

Everyone went their separate ways once inside the Citadel, except for Aerith who refused to release Zack’s arm and planted her feet in the hallway. He stopped and frowned at the brunette leech he now had on his arm. 

“What are you doing? Go home.” His voice was almost a growl.

“My stuff was already moved into a room here this morning, you should walk me to my room to make sure I make it safely then you can go to your room.” Aerith smiled and batted her eyes. 

“Or you can be a big girl and go to your own room by yourself and leave me alone.” Zack tried again to pry her arm from his as it was beginning to cause his hand to go numb. 

“What will everyone think when you refuse to walk your new fiance to her room to ensure her safety.” 

“Not a damn thing because Luna waltzes to her own room as does my brother to his. You can’t get any safer inside the Citadel. I walked you in now, leave me be.” He finally pulled away. “Go call for Cloud and complain to him.” He turned and returned to his room leaving her to do whatever she pleased, he guessed, throwing a temper tantrum. 

He could hear her shouting but ignored her as he returned to his room and sat behind the closed door, his life was about to change dramatically and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for it. He didn’t know how long he sat there but he was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft knock on his door. Aerith had stopped shouting and he was honestly worried it was her, he got up and peaked out to see Aranea standing there looking up at him. 

“She’s a real piece of work isn’t she?” her voice was soft and quiet. 

“Indeed she is.” Zack agreed as he let her into his room, for once he was happy to see her one last time. 

“I would ask how long you will be gone but I know you don’t know.” She placed her shoes by the door and sat on the chair that resided in his room by the window.

“I wish I did.” He walked over by her while removing his jacket. 

“Let me know if you have the chance, and check in if possible.” She stood again and gave a loving squeeze to his arm before heading for the door.

“Stay.” She paused at his words and slowly turned to look at him. 

“Wha-?” She tilted her head.

“Please… Stay with me.”


	7. Princely Duties

Noctis wasn’t sure how to react to his brother being shipped out to the front lines to defend their country, sure it was better than him going out there since he was still having issues controlling his abilities. Cor and Gladio had been working with him on his fighting skills and Angeal helped with the elemental at times but Noctis noticed that the elements just didn’t work as well for him as they did for Zack, they almost danced for him when he asked them to. He hoped that his brother would fare well out on the battlefield, while he wanted to also be out there and hone his skills he knew that he still needed to train for a few more years before he could make that adventure to the world to gather the Royal Arms and take his father’s place on the throne. 

Noctis hadn’t heard Ignis walk into his apartment until the man cleared his throat and pulled Noctis from his thoughts. Ignis was carrying a tray of pastries, and by the smell Noctis could tell Ignis was trying to recreate the pastries from Tenebrae. 

“Sir, I have a new batch for you to try. I think that I may have found where I have gone wrong, but I need your palate to tell me if I am right or not.” Ignis informed the young prince, who was sprawled out on the couch, before setting the dish on the counter and turning to the sink to begin cleaning the dishes that were there. 

Noctis decided to pull himself off the couch, he walked over to the counter and sat and began digging into the pastries. While they were good they weren’t as good as the ones that were made in Tenebrae. Noctis had asked Ignis to just talk to Luna about what the pastries were made from but, Ignis being Ignis, was determined to make it without Luna’s help.

“Still not quite there, but getting closer.” Noctis informed Ignis as he went to get his backpack and head off for school. “You should really ask Luna what the secret to those are. I bet she will tell you.” Noctis smiled as he slipped on his shoes and left his small apartment. 

Noctis could hear a sigh from Ignis before the door had fully closed, he knew the royal advisor was trying but the man needed to admit defeat. He walked down the street to where school was, Prompto quickly joined him in the over excited state he seemed to be permanently stuck in. 

“Hey Noct!” 

“Morning Prompto.” Noctis grumbled, he still didn’t know how to feel about his brother being gone. 

“Got any plans for after school? Thought that maybe I could stop by and we can play some games or something.” Noctis felt the energy leave his friend as his pace also slowed down. “He wasn’t just your brother Noct.. He was all our brother, Gladio has been a wreck.” 

“You think I don’t know that? I begged dad to make Zack come home.” Noctis tried to fight the tears that choked him. “I feel lost without him, I don’t know what I am doing here and without his encouragement to do better I don’t think I can face the Crystal again.”

“Then we have to go get Zack. Rescue mission!” Prompto tried to get excited again.

“Don’t bother. The King will shut us down before Noctis is packed. Ignis will tattle on us.” Gladio’s voice boomed as he approached. 

“Oh yeah…” Prompto sighed as if he was trying to find another alternative. 

“You guys are depressing me. Who knew it was Zack that kept you all together.” Luna said as she walked up and lightly squeezed Noctis’ arm before pecking his cheek with a kiss.

“We all miss him.” Aerith’s voice entered the group causing them to turn and look at her.

They all knew Aerith didn’t really like Zack, and Prompto had proof of it since Cloud was his twin brother. Cloud didn’t keep much from Prompto since they lived together and basically raised each other, Prompto was a little upset when Cloud joined the Kingsglaive before Prompto did but the next week Prompto was told by King Regis that he was now a Crownsguard. Which was awesome. 

The group chose to leave and head to their classes, Luna and Aerith fell behind talking to one another while the boys continued to sulk and go their own ways. After school was over, Noctis headed for the Citadel for his daily training with Cor and Angeal. Cor focused on Noctis’ warping technique which ended with Noctis getting a bloody nose much like Zack did. After he recovered from that, Noctis went to Angeal and they focused on the Ice element, which went just as well as the warping only Noctis froze and the room remained unchanged. Angeal chose to quit training there and let Noctis go for the day, which Noctis just went to the study and met with Ignis to go over homework. Tomorrow Noctis would have all day with his father learning King duties.

* * *

It had been over a year since Zack had left, Noctis had been moved back into the Citadel per his father’s request after a party Prompto threw in honor of Zack went a little out of control and the apartment was destroyed. Noctis found himself sitting in front of Zack’s door several times hoping the door would open and his brother would embrace him, but hours passed and it never did. 

Today Noctis once again found himself standing in front of Zack’s door while he was supposed to be heading to meet Angeal for some field training. He had been scared to open the door, he didn’t know what he was going to find and he wasn’t even sure Zack hadn’t locked the damn thing before he left. He finally got up the nerve to turn the handle on the door and let the door swing itself open. Well that answered the locked question. 

Noctis peered inside to find everything had been covered with a sheet that also had a thick film of dust over it. The air in the room was stale and uninviting, it felt like a storage room than a son’s bedroom. Noctis walked over to the window and forced it open sending a massive clump of dust flying, he coughed and gagged as the dirt particles flew into his mouth and tickled his lungs. 

Once he was able to regain his air and the dust settled, Noctis looked around to see that everything was where Zack had left it. Drawers open on his dresser, bed made, stool tipped over, towel laying in the bathroom; Noctis noticed something poking out from under the nightstand by the door. He didn’t think that Zack would have kept anything under his nightstand but he was learning he really didn’t know his brother from the lack of anything in the room; Noctis reached down and pulled a red flattened and horribly dusty high heel out. He looked it over for a bit before he took it to the bathroom and chose to clean it off with a damp rag like Luna had taught him, it was a crushed velvet high heel that was very elegant. Noctis didn’t know that Zack had a girl company before he left, or at any point in time really beside Aranea taking care of... 

Noctis gasped and dropped the heel causing a loud thud on the tile floor of the bathroom; now it all made a little too much sense why Aranea had been avoiding the Citadel like crazy and Ignis. Noctis left the shoe where it was, closed the window and quickly made his way out of Zack’s room being sure to close and lock the door behind him, he didn’t want Ignis to want to clean and find that shoe. So Noctis pocketed the key and ran to meet up with Angeal, who he was already ten minutes late in meeting. Noctis ran out of the Citadel and skipped several steps down to the car where Angeal, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis were all waiting. 

“‘Bout time Noct. We have been waiting out here forever.” Gladio said as the prince climbed into the back seat. Prompto and Gladio joined him.

“It’s something we are slowly working on.” Ignis sighed as he looked at Angeal defeated before climbing into the front passenger seat. 

“This is going to be a long trip I can already tell.” Angeal walked over and got into the driver’s seat and headed out of Insomnia. He only planned on going as far as Hammerhead, there was a haven in the area and it would help Noctis learn about his elemental powers in actual combat and how to make certain potions. 

Angeal made it through all of the checkpoints with ease until the last one, the guard flagged them down and refused to lift the gate.  “Is something wrong?” Angeal asked, he couldn’t imagine the King would stop his short trip.

“I cannot let you exit. Per the King’s orders.” The guard gave Angeal a sigh and worried expression. 

“I see. Can I see the King’s orders? I would like to know why he just gave me the okay then twenty minutes later he pulls the pass.” Angeal frowned.

“Of course.” The guard stepped into the booth to grab a paper off a printer and returned with it handing it to Angeal. 

_ Orders _

_ The royal regalia carrying the Prince and his retinue may not leave the walls of Insomnia. Niflheim forces inbound. Stay alert. _

_ King Regis _

Angeal handed the note back to the guard. “Very well, thank you.” 

The guard tipped his head and let Angeal pull through the stop to turn around and head back into the Crown City.

“What’s going on Angeal?” Noctis asked. When Angeal didn’t answer Gladio repeated.

“You should focus on your studies.” Angeal answered, Gladio noticed that Angeal was constantly looking behind them in his side mirrors. Gladio turned to look out the back window as Noctis continued to whine in protest although Gladio knew Noctis didn’t want to actually train today. 

“Oh, that’s not good.” Gladio said as he looked behind them at a large rolling purple lightning cloud that was a little too abnormal for this clear day. 

“I do say that is a sign of bad news.” Ignis said as he adjusted his glasses. 

“Whoa. Awesome.” Prompto said sticking his head out the window with his camera to take a picture of the monstrous storm that was following them. 

“Angeal, what is in that thing?!” Noctis asked a little worried as he pinned himself against the driver’s seat. 

“The one thing I feared would happen. Imperials.” Angeal stated, his voice thick with sorrow and worry. 

Angeal hadn’t heard from Zack or Sephiroth in a few months and from the last contact things were rough at best and awful at worst. Zack and his forces had won the advancement but the Nifs had something horrible up their sleeves and they unleashed it at Ravatogh. That was the last he knew, he vaguely remembered his conversation with Zack about the beast. 

_ “Angeal, I wish I knew what these assholes were planning but this rain cloud isn’t your typical cloud.” Zack shouted into his earpiece, the whipping winds made him sound distant and far.  _

_ “Zack be careful and watch closely.” Angeal was trying to give advice since that was why the lad had called. Or so he thought.  _

_ “Oh my god… Angeal. I have never seen something like this.” Zack was actually speechless. A large roar filled the background causing Angeal to pull the phone from his ear.  _

_ “What was that?!” Angeal shouted not realizing how loud he was actually being.  _

_ “I’ve gotta go, this is some new form of Daemon and it brought friends!” Zack's voice went from amazement to absolute panic as he spoke. Then the phone went dead. _

Angeal figured if their front line wasn’t able to stop whatever Zack encountered it could very well have made its way to Insomnia, and if that was the case he figured it was going to be a worst case scenario for Zack ever returning home. 

* * *

Noctis had nightmares about that one afternoon a year ago, Niflheim was basically on their doorstep and Zack was nowhere to be seen. He didn’t sleep anymore and his father hardly talked to him while he was dealing with the Imperials and keeping the monsters at bay. Noctis saw what the toll of the ring was doing to his father and he was beginning to lose what little faith he had that he would be able to survive what his father was withstanding. 

Noctis got up and dressed before heading to the dinning hall to grab a bite to eat, when he entered Aerith and Luna were sitting with Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto. Ignis was the only one to greet him as he entered, he grabbed an apple out of a bowl and ate it as he sat down next to Luna. A servant quickly came and set a fresh plate of pancakes, sausage and eggs in front of him, he began eating and stopped when he realized that everyone had gone quiet on him. 

“What’s wrong?” Noctis said as he looked at them with a mouth full of pancake; they all were staring at him like he had three heads. 

“You usually don’t eat in the mornings, or at least you haven’t in the past year Noct.” Prompto rubbed the back of his neck. 

“So I felt like eating today. Call the press.” Noctis mumbled as he continued to eat.

“Noctis.. The Crownsguard, they found your brother.” Luna started which caused Noctis to stop eating instantly. 

“And?” He pushed, she couldn’t just leave a sentence like that.

“It appears he has joined the Imperials..” Luna looked like she was trying to not cry over the news, everyone else shared the same hurt expression. 

“You can’t be serious? He’s a Caelum, he can’t.” Noctis refused to accept this news. 

“He changed his name… he goes by Fair now instead of Lucis Caelum.” Ignis informed Noctis as he pushed up his glasses. 

“This is impossible.” Noctis sputtered. 

Before anyone could talk, Noctis got up and ran out of the dining hall and went to the throne room. He paced in the elevator and squeezed through the door before it even fully opened, several people were standing outside of the elevator causing Noctis to warp past them before he ran into them and continued to hit the ground running. “Sorry!” He shouted before jerking the doors open and running into the throne room, he stopped half way up the stairs and gave his father a bow before placing his hands on his knees while he panted to catch his breath. 

Regis sat on his throne completely baffled by his son's actions, Noctis never bowed no matter how many times he was punished for it. Regis looked around at those who began to whisper while he waited for Noctis to catch his breath and stand straight once again. This outburst was rather unexpected, he hadn’t called for the boy or done anything drastic as of yet. Tomorrow was a different story, tomorrow Noctis would be sent out to begin his quest for the Royal Arms. Regis just hoped he would still be here when Noctis came back. 

“What have you done to my brother!” Noctis finally yelled. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Zack! Why has he joined the Niffs!? What bargain did you make a year ago?!” Noctis was absolutely hysterical now. 

“Noctis calm down. This is not a scene you should be making here.” Regis stood and was by Noctis’ side before the boy could blink and hauled him from the room by his arm. 

“Father, answer me!” Noctis tried to read his father’s features the best that he could as he was drawn to the rest area outside the throne room.

“I know nothing of your brother, last I knew he was on the front lines.” Regis spoke in a sharp whisper, which was a clue that Noctis had been overly dramatic to the point his father was about to explode. 

“How do you not know?” Noctis asked, much quieter and worried. 

“You think I have been kept in the loop of their actions? I know what the Glaives are up to and they returned a month ago. You brother is still MIA, General Sephiroth just arrived last night.” Regis was speaking through clenched teeth. “I have sent a search party out for your brother with no luck. I know you don’t believe me but I am worried about his whereabouts.”

“But I was just told the Guard found him, with the Imperials.” Noctis gave his father a worried look. 

“Who told you this?” Regis furrowed his brow.

“Ignis and Luna this morning while I ate breakfast.” Noctis muttered.

“I see. I will be back in a second.” Regis turned and left taking an elevator down. 

Noctis sat on one of the couches while he waited for his father, he didn’t want to believe what he was being told. An elevator dinged signaling it had arrived at its destined floor, Noctis turned expecting his father to be returning only to be met with someone he hadn’t seen in a long time. 

The man in front of him wore a black turtleneck shirt without sleeves, baggy black jeans that were neatly tucked into new black combat boots. Noctis looked up to see small features that reminded him of his brother, only now his hair was long and hung well past his shoulders in elegant black spikes with a single strand dangling in front of his left eye. His eyes had gone from a clouded blue to a now vibrant ocean blue with green flecks. Noctis would have thought this to be someone else if it hadn’t been for the x shaped scar on the left side of his face, where the Crystal had rejected him that seemed to grow and define with age. Zack turned and looked at Noctis with a smile. 

“Hello, brother.”


	8. War Changes Everyone

_ One year ago... _

Zack had left almost all of his possessions at the Citadel, anything that tied him as a royal was left behind. Today he was just a mercenary hired by the royal’s to complete a task they couldn’t do on their own, or at least this is what he told himself to make him feel useful. It only worked about half the time and that was until he opened his eyes and viewed the real world again. Sephiroth paced by the map table in front of him, his hand cupped his well defined chin and his hair flowed elegantly behind him like a waterfall. They had been talking strategy all day and while they had managed to get Lestallum back under their control and make it base, there was a lot more out there that the Nifs were taking over. 

“Stop pacing you are making my head hurt.” Zack groaned as he pulled his hands down his face. 

“Well what plans do you suggest?” Sephiroth stopped and looked at his fellow General.

Sephiroth had to give the boy credit he had grown up a hell of a lot in the past few months that they were out, his hair had grown out and he now chose to fashion a stray tendrel dangling in front of his face. The scar from the crystal had become more prominent over the years and was now a small criss-cross valley on his cheek. He wore a black sleeveless turtleneck, black baggy jeans tucked into combat boots; Sephiroth wanted to blame Angeal for the way the boy dressed so much like him but there was no point, it suited him nicely and the enemy didn’t see it coming. 

Zack cupped his chin in his hand as he stared at the blurry map in front of them. “Hmm… Honestly I think we should start trying to push them back towards the Vesperpool, and if we are lucky the creature who resides there will attack them.” 

“While it’s not that bad of an idea the problem is that if we head south and push them northwest there is nothing stopping them from going for Lestallum again.” Sephiroth pointed it out like it was a serious problem, which it was. 

“Yeah but they won’t be able to take it if I took half of the fleet down south to push north, you stay here with half and request more backup to hold the south and join me when I am in range of Lestallum.” Zack said it like that was going to be the simplest and easiest solution.

“You are mad.” Sephiroth finally said what he had been thinking for weeks now, sure Zack had an unholy power over several weapons, and most of it was due to them stumbling upon Royal Arms and him claiming them. 

“Maybe but what have I to lose?” Zack raised a questioning brow at the general next to him.

“I’d say you're out of your mind but I don’t think that ever existed in your head. Alright fine, but stay in contact. I will inform you of when reinforcements are headed to you.” Sephiroth caved in, the boy was really good at figuring this out. Angeal taught him well. 

“Thanks, I’ll go inform my party now.” Zack stood and left the room they marked as the conference room. 

Within a few minutes his team was loaded up and heading out on their Fenrir’s towards Cape Caem, Zack personally hated the small numbers that he had to work with but they were a strong force to be reckoned with. Nyx and Libertus were the more annoying two of the group, while Zack didn’t listen to orders well Nyx made sure to do the opposite almost always. 

They made it to Cape Caem with time to spare, they chose to set up camp and talk about strategy before they advanced on the unsuspecting enemy. Nyx and Zack set up the tent while Libertus and Crowe set up chairs and chose what dinner was going to be. After setting up the tents, Zack looked out over the blurred lands ahead of them. It looked like there was possibly a storm brewing, a storm of what Zack was unsure but he hoped it was just rain to help conceal their attack. 

“So Zack, what was it like to be a royal for a little while.” Libertus asked without seeing how harsh his words actually were. 

“I never was a royal, so I wouldn’t know how to answer that.” Zack snapped back rather aggressively, he was tired of being treated differently just because he was the first descendant of King Regis. 

“Way to go fathead, piss off the general. You’ll be lucky to come home in one piece.” Crowe said matter of factly. 

“And I thought I was treading on thin ice.” Nyx chuckled as he ate the soup Crowe had fixed over the fire. 

They all continued to joke with each other and tease as the night went on, when the others chose to go to bed Zack stayed up and sat watching all the shadow figures of daemons prowl around the campsite snatching anything they could get their hands on. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep until he was able to push back the Imperials, one thing he wanted to do more than anything was to get a hold of Ardyn and get his vision fixed. That was his primary goal. 

The next morning everyone woke up to find Zack still sitting looking out over the land as the daemons began disappearing as the sun rose. They quickly got ready and the group headed out, they could see the imperials in the distance as ships spread over the land. Splitting up they each took down an airship and continued to force the Imperials to retreat, they warped from airship to airship taking out all they could before the ship crashed into the ground. It felt good to fight again, but Zack always feared mistepping and falling to the ground luckily Nyx stayed close to his side and gave small verbal directions as they fought. 

Rock of Ravatogh was within sight, they had managed to chase the Imperials here and they hoped their forces were going to be strong enough to continue their pursuit of the Vesperpool. They made camp at a Haven outside of Ravatogh and kept an eye on the ships as they appeared to try to regroup. Zack chose this time to call Sephiroth and Angeal with updates. Sephiroth’s call was short and quick, he informed the general of their advancement and that a couple extra bodies would be appreciated since he had lost a couple of Glaives in a freak accident. Sephiroth compiled and sent reinforcements out immediately. Angeal’s call was a bit different since the boy turned man, saw Angeal as a father figure. 

“Hey Angeal.” Zack chimed as his mentor picked up the phone.

“How’s things going out there?” Angeal’s voice was laced with worry. 

“Ah, ya know.” Zack rubbed the back of his neck. “War, death, destruction. We have them backed up over Ravatogh for now.” 

“Be careful and stay focused. From what I am hearing you guys are quite a force to be reckoned with.” Zack heard the pride in Angeal’s voice.

“Nah, just doing a little house cleaning.” Zack paused for a while. “We lost some good people today Angeal. When their bodies arrive, give their family’s my condolences. They were strong fighters.” Zack hung his head, he felt like it was his fault they had died.

“I will if I have the chance, you did the best that you could don’t forget that.” 

“I’m trying not to.” 

Zack looked up to see a large purple and black cloud begin covering the sunset sky, it twisted and turned and the Imperial ships appeared to move and give it a path. His brows furrowed as he was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him, he could hear Angeal speaking in his ear but blocked out whatever his mentor had been saying. The winds had picked up unexpectedly and made it hard to stand or see.

“Angeal, I wish I knew what these ass holes were planning but this rain cloud isn’t your typical cloud.” Zack shouted into his earpiece, the whipping winds made him sound distant and far. 

“Zack be careful and watch closely.” Angeal spoke in a stern tone hoping to get the boy to listen for once.

“Oh my god… Angeal. I have never seen something like this.” Zack was actually speechless. A large roar filled the air around him making his eyes widen. 

“What was that?!” Angeal shouted. 

“I’ve gotta go, this is some new form of Daemon and it brought friends!” Zack's voice went from amazement to absolute panic as he watched a plethora of creatures and damons come charging toward their group.When Zack hung up the phone he warped off the rock he stood on and to the group that was about to be caught off guard by this new onslaught. 

“No time to rest, we have to go before we are eaten alive!” Zack shouted as he turned to see an aircraft launch at them, he warped onto it along with Nyx who was there to help guide like normal. He warped again from his falling aircraft and onto a different flying one, only Nyx hadn’t stayed close by to ensure his footing this time and he slipped catching himself with his kukris. He cursed under his breath, this was a new branch of hell he wasn’t ready for. He heard the bay door opening and chose to take it, he swung into the ship and almost sliced the head off the person standing in front of him. 

“Uncle Ardyn?” Zack asked, shocked but still in position to kill.

“I’m so glad you found me. You fight well without your sight, are you ready to have it back?” Ardyn asked with a malevolent grin, Zack couldn’t read his facial features but something suddenly didn’t seem right. 

“Of course I am.” Zack answered sheepishly. 

“Then join me.” 

Ardyn wrapped an arm around Zack’s shoulders and guided the boy further onto the ship, Zack could hear the hissing of the steel door as it shut, closing him off to the world. 

* * *

Zack was unsure how long he had been with Ardyn, he hurt everywhere like he had been beaten everyday. His memory was foggy at best and missing at worst, the last thing he remembered was walking with Ardyn into a large building and talking to some people about his eyesight but that was it. The room he was currently in had a chemical smell to it, the cold metal walls did nothing to ease his mind about where he was at. 

He found himself on a cold metal table, he winced as the bright lights above him shone into his eyes. He tried to raise a hand to cover his face only to find that his arms were secured to the table, he turned and looked at his arms to find a tube connected to his left arm. He watched as a green fluid seemed to enter his veins, he followed the bright green substance up to the bag it was coming from. He squinted and tried to make out what it said but couldn’t, a man in a white lab coat came up and messed with the bag causing the green fluid to rapidly enter his veins. Zack fought against the restraints and let out a scream, it burned and it felt like his veins were on fire. The pain was unfathomable as Zack felt his world go dark once again. 

When Zack woke again all he heard was a rhythmic beeping next to his head, he looked up to see the beeping monitor and did a double take as he could actually read the numbers that continued to change. Soon there was an alarm going off which hurt his ears, he reached up and cupped his ears. Finding he was able to move again, he curled into a ball trying to block out the noise and lights. It was all too much for him to take in. He heard nurses run in and quickly turn off the alarm 

Once Zack heard the nurses leave what he assumed was a room he came out of the ball he coiled himself into and looked around, the colorless room was now not fuzzy but bright and still bland. It was hard to be excited to see a white room, it was the same as when he was blind. He looked out the room window to see red metal walls that were equally uninviting, the Imperial logo was sprayed on the wall in black. He got up and looked out the doorway and down the halls, it was cold everywhere and the small paper gown he wore did little to fight off the chill. The halls were empty and the entire place appeared to lack any form of life, he began wondering the halls. 

“Well, well, well what do we have here?” the voice came over the intercom. “Looks like someone woke up in time to see the world end.” 

“What are you talking about?” Zack whispered, he wasn’t sure who was speaking.

“The demise of your brother's kingdom of course.” Zack could hear a smile in the voice overhead. “Or should I say, you are in time to watch the rise of your new kingdom as it conquers your brother's weak colony.” 

“How long have you kept me here?!” Zack screamed, he couldn’t have been gone that long had he? 

“Why my boy, it’s been over a year. They don’t miss you, you were a pawn. Someone they could dispose of and no one would notice. Remember?” Ardyn asked as he appeared behind Zack. “If they really cared they would have sent a search party for you.” He whispered into Zack’s ear before disappearing. 

“Lies… Angeal cared.. He would have come.” Zack wasn’t sure what to believe, his uncle wouldn’t lie to him would he? 

“That’s what they wanted you to believe.” Ardyn's voice faded away as alarms began screaming in Zack’s ear. 

“I don’t believe you!” Zack shouted before turning and running through an open door. 

He began running through the corridors trying to find any way to escape, turning a corner he came face to face with a demon who eyed him with suspicion. Zack smiled and summoned his trusty Engine Blade. It didn’t appear. Zacks face paled at the realization that he had none of his weapons, next he tried his magic. Again, nothing. This caused a smile to curve the demons face as he circled Zack. 

“Well this sucks.” Zack said before punching the demon in the face and using its head as a springboard to run out the door behind it. 

As Zack ran over the metal catwalks, digging and tearing into his feet, he noticed hundreds of Magitek Soldiers standing in a large empty room along with other menacing weapons. Refusing to let himself slow down he continued through the maze of doors and walls that never seemed to end. He found an empty room to hide in for a second and rummaged through boxes trying to find anything he could wear, aside from a few bed sheets there was no trace of clothing anywhere to be worn. He gave up and continued his pursuit for the exit. As the floor got colder he burst through a door out into a snow covered road and harsh blizzard wind. He spotted an abandoned truck and ran to it, finding it unlocked. He got inside and tried to hotwire the vehicle so he could leave this hell. 

“C-come on, d-damn it.” His teeth chattered together as his frozen fingers fumbled with the wiring. Zack thought he was going to freeze to death in the truck when it roared to life finally, not remembering much from the few times Sephiroth tried to teach him to drive Zack fumbled his way through getting the truck to move after a few launches and sudden stops. 

Once on the road and the heater of the truck on full blast, which still did little to keep him warm, he needed to find somewhere to get clothing that was a little more substantial than the paper gown he was still wearing. As he got further down the road he saw a sign that read ‘Thank you for visiting Zegnautus Keep. Enjoy your time in Gralea.’

“Enjoy my ass, I’m getting out of here.” His teeth continued to chatter as he followed the train tracks into the dark and dismal city. He managed to park the truck in a hidden area by the train station and found some luggage in the lost and found to begin looking through, not much was in his size and frankly a little small but for the sake of getting on the train and heading back home he was going to wear anything. When he found enough clothes to be socially acceptable he tried to find a large group to board the train with so he wouldn’t be noticed without a ticket. Not like he had money anyway. 

“Ticket?” a guard grabbed his shoulder and forcefully stopped him. 

Zack gave the man a confused look like he didn’t understand him which was an all out lie, he knew exactly what the man said and even more the tone behind it. 

“Honey there you are!” A woman called from behind him causing him and the guard to both look at her, Zack couldn’t have been more floored had the guard knocked him out. “I got our tickets. Sorry he is a tad impatient to get home, this has been a very rough vacation.” 

“Have a safe trip home.” The guard took the tickets she handed to him and stepped out of the way for them to get on board. 

“Thank you.” She smiled and coaxed Zack onto the train and to the sleeping car where she closed and locked the door behind her. “What the hell happened to you!?” She shouted before hugging him. 

“Wh-I.. uh..” Zack was at a loss of words as Aranea hugged him, he had no idea what she was doing here or why she was dressed in some weird getup. 

“I have been looking for you since the Glaives reported you had joined the Niffs. I knew they were lying.” Aranea stepped back to look at him as she cupped his face in her hands. 

“I-I don’t remember much. What are you doing here? Why are you putting yourself into danger? Where am I?” Zack shook his head trying to understand what all just happened. 

“Look I will answer all of those questions over time. First we need to get you into normal clothes that actually fit you and I’m guessing get you some food from the food cart.” Aranea pulled out a duffle bag and left it on the bed across from him. “Get dressed and I will get you something to eat okay.” She patted his matted hair before she stepped out of the sleeping quarters and headed for the food cart. 

Zack stared at the duffle for a while before grabbing it and opening it up to find several black turtleneck sleeveless shirts, baggy black jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. Luckily Aranea also threw in multiple pairs of underwear and socks. He really wanted to shower before he got dressed in clean clothes but he figured that it wasn’t something that was available on the train so he suffered through and got dressed. While ruffling through the duffle he found Aranea’s hair brush and decided to try to detangle the mop of hair he now had, it was clear to him now how long he had been gone and under Ardyn’s control by the amount of hair that was matted. 

Aranea returned with a tray full of food to a more human looking Zack, the outfit fit him well. Zack turned around as she entered and took the tray from her, he was starving and was killing for any meal at this point. She brought an assortment of fish and other meats along with lots of fries and water. Zack placed the tray on the bed and sat cross legged beside it before he began eating, Aranea watched him in stunned disbelief. 

“So you gonna answer my questions now? I feel we are going to have a long train ride.” Zack spoke around a large burger in his mouth. 

“Yes, we are going to. Zack you ended up in Niflheim. How you got captured is beyond anyone's ability to figure out since you aren’t a lazy or weak fighter.” Aranea said with worry in her brow as she picked at a couple fries. 

“Honestly all I remember was attacking Imperial ships and I slipped and couldn’t find Nyx, so I warped inside the ship and saw Uncle Ardyn then… nothing.” Zack paused eating to stare at the tray in front of him. His past really was a blur, he remembered green, cold, and darkness. 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Aranea frowned. 

“And my sight has returned.” Zack mumbled.

“I gathered that from the way you took the tray and sat confidently on the bed.” Aranea admitted although she was hoping her mind was playing tricks on her.

“So where exactly are we headed?” Zack asked since he apparently was lost.

“Tenebrae. Then take a ship to Altissia, then the royal vessel to Galdin Quay.” Aranea spoke like she had it all planned out. She wanted to be confident but she didn’t know if she was going to have the Imperials on their tail at all times or not. 

“How long do you think this is going to take?” Zack’s voice betrayed how tired he was. For the first time in a while he just wanted to be home. 

“If we had enough funds to go straight through I would say a few months. But we are going to have to pick up some side jobs in Altissia to even afford the ride to Eos.” Her features dropped, she had spent a lot of the money she saved up working in Hammerhead to find Zack and that was due to a lot of dead end leads. 

“I’ll help in any way I can to get you home safely.” Zack smiled and squeezed her leg with his hand before he returned to eating. 

* * *

Zack delivered the final blow beheading the Mindflayer that was terrorizing the first secretary’s manor. They had been hard at work in Altissia for the past few months, just when they thought they had enough to leave something else would come up and they would be set back again. The royal vessel was a little out of date but it also looked like she wasn’t made sea worthy before she left Cape Caem either. Zack climbed the stairs from under the manor to meet up with Aranea at Maagho’s to turn in the bounty and see if they had enough to fix the boat and set sail. 

Zack made his way through the sea of people to one of the gondolas that was parked awaiting a passenger, he hated travelling by boat but since swimming was frowned upon by the city this was the only way to get to Maagho’s. 

“Welcome aboard! Where are we off too?” The driver spoke with an unrealistic smile. 

“Maagho’s.” Zack said, he tried to keep his voice level as the gondola began moving. 

“Of course!” Luckily that was the last chipper thing the driver said as they flowed to the floating bar and shop. 

“Thanks.” Zack tossed the man a tip as he left the boat. One day he would get used to riding in a small little boat, today was not that day. 

He walked over to Maagho and turned in the mission and received the 13,000 gil he was supposed to before going to find Aranea looking at the inventory of a local fisherman who was trying to sell his goods from his boat. 

“Hey, we have enough now. We should head out before you spend all our money on one piece of fish that won’t fill either of us.”

“Oh be a party pooper.”Aranea teased as she set the expensive fish back on the display. 

“Yup. That’s what I do best.” Zack smiled as he followed her back to the gondola to take them to the main dock to board the rather destroyed Royal Vessel.

“After you.” She said with a teasing bow as they approached the Royal Vessel.

“Yeah, like I didn’t have a fear of drowning before.” Zack muttered as he climbed into the boat and held out a hand to help her up.   


“Well you haven’t died yet using a gondola, I think we will be able to make it to Cape Caem.” He had to give her credit for being optimistic.

“Yay. Lets go before I decide to stay here for the rest of my life.” Zack muttered as returning to the dock was more inviting then leaving to the large ocean on the other side of the wall. 

“Yes my lord.” Aranea teased.

Zack growled at her as she started the boat with a giggle and set off for Cape Caem, he wanted to tickle her till she took those words back but at this point it wasn’t worth crashing them. 

Zack tried to sleep through most of the ride, it was hard when the waves were rough at night but he managed to catch up when possible. Soon the Cape Caem lighthouse came into view signalling that they were returning to Eos. Finally. Aranea parked the boat under the lighthouse in the underground dock reserved for the Royals. 

“‘Bout time y’all showed up. ‘Bout to send a search party after ya.” Zack couldn’t mistake that gravely old voice. Cid Sophiar. 

“Sorry Cid, Zack took a lot longer to find than I anticipated and the ship needed some fixing before we could make it back.” Aranea explained and they retrieved what little baggage they had. 

“Well I guess I need to hurry up and get this fixed up before Noctis has to go on his adventure.” Cid rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess I’ll have to call up Highwind, blast it all to hell.” Cid grumbled as he hobbled away.

“Glad to see Cid hasn’t changed.” Zack thought out loud. 

“Yeah but the land has.” Aranea responded as they stepped into the elevator in the lighthouse. 

“Oh boy. I can’t wait to see this.” Zack said with a sigh. While he hadn’t seen the land while he battled to keep it free, he did remember it from his many adventures with Sephiroth. 

They left the lighthouse and headed where a Regalia was parked and tossed their bags into the trunk. Aranea took the driver's seat and drove them towards Hammerhead. It was getting dark so they set up camp at a nearby haven, they ate cup noodles and retreated to their tent once it was fully night. Zack could hardly sleep as he could hear the demons outside of the tent and in the surrounding areas, he forgot how hard it was to sleep in the world. His fear mounted more than he could handle, he left the tent and sat outside on the rock so he wouldn’t wake Aranea. He figured she had spent many nights falling asleep to these noises while she searched for him. 

The following months hadn’t gotten easier for him to sleep in the tent but he was able to manage a few hours a night, they were almost to Insomnia now and he didn’t know how he was going to handle being home. They had gotten each other several different sets of clothing which all had a similar color scheme. Grey and black. Fitting. He had been able to regain all of his magical abilities back, but his weapon summoning seemed to still be on the fritz. In the back of his mind he was wondering if it was because Noctis was coming into his powers and it was pulling from Zack’s abilities, so now he carried his sword attached to his back when possible. 

They had made it through the Insomnia gate checkpoints with ease, which kinda scared Zack as he had been gone for two years now. They surely wouldn’t recognize him would they? Once into the Capital City, Aranea quickly pulled up to the Citadel. A place with a lot of memories, sadly they weren’t all good memories. They exited the car and headed inside, Zack headed for the elevators while Aranea wandered off to find their comrades. Zack figured most of them were happy he had left, maybe Gladio would have missed him. Maybe. Zack entered the elevator that opened and pressed the button for the throne room, time to greet dear old dad. As he got in the elevator he heard one of the others ding and the doors open, sadly his door shut before he could see who had exited. 

When the elevator finally stopped Zack stepped out and looked to see Noctis sitting staring at him, the boy hadn’t changed at all over the past couple of years. His hair was a little longer now and the spikes seemed to flow naturally now instead of looking forced, which Zack couldn’t say much about since his own hair had relaxed its over zealous spikeyness. Zack gave Noctis a brotherly smile. 

“Hello brother.”


End file.
